back in usa
by chick on speed
Summary: je vous présente ma toute prèmiére fanfic qui concerne le couple brittana de glee. et peut être un peu de Faberry au programme l'action se déroule quelques années après la série. Brittany et Santana sont elles réellement des âmes soeurs?
1. Chapter 1

une nouvelle vie

lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le sol americain, brittany sut enfin qu'elle était de retour chez elle. Après ces quatres années passées en australie, elle ne put que se réjouir de revenir dans ce pays qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis son coeur se serra en repensant à son départ, voilà quatre années qu'elle s'ètait envolée la tête pleine de souffrances et le coeur meurtri.

Puis soudain elle reconnut le visage familier qui lui sourit parmi la foule a l'aéroport, ses pensées tristes s'éloignèrent. John se tenait devant elle, un bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains, un large sourire sur son visage. voilà maintenant deux ans qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au cours d'une soirée, le jeune grand et brun était d'une grande beauté. De plus degageait une douce folie qui avait très vite plus à brittany. Ils avaient longuement discutés et s'étaient échangés leurs téléphones. Après quelques rendez vous leur relation avait naturellement prise une tournure plus sérieuse.

De plus john était dessinateur de personnages de dessin animés, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant pour brittany qui elle même était une grande fan de ce type de programme. Voilà quelques temps il avait reçu une offre intéressante pour travailler sur un projet à new york. Brittany avait donc décider qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer au pays.

sa carriére a elle étant un peu au point mort à l'autre bout du monde il était temps pour elle de venir faire ses preuves sur le territoire qui l'avait vu grandir. Certes en australie, elle avait sa petite réputation dans le milieu de la danse, elle avait même dansée au côté de kylie minogue dans un ces clips mais ici tout rester à faire. C'est donc l'esprit conquérant qu'elle arriva bien decidée à continuer son rêve.

John déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et s'empara de ses bagages. Dans le taxi qui l'emmenait vers sa nouvelle vie, John était surexcité, il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur l'appartement qu'ils leur avaient dégotés. L'enthousiasme de son ami gagna brittany, elle ne put réprimer un sourire, elle était bien décider à être heureuse.

Arrivée à son nouvelle appartement, elle se délesta de ses affaires. Quand elle vit s'avançait lord tubbington elle le gratifia d'un énorme calin, ce dernier se frotta allègrement contre ses jambes passant de l'une à l'autre dans un ballet remplis de ronronnements. Lord tubbington était son chat mais aussi son plus fidèle ami, ce dernier était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt en compagnie de john. Visiblement le félin avait dejà pris ses marques, il alla se perchait sur le rebord du canapé et s'y installa en boule, serein. Elle suivit john qui lui fit une petite visite guidée des lieux. Le ton qu'il prenait pour lui vanter les mérites du lieu qu'ils allaient occuper ensemble fit sourire Brittany. On aurait dit un agent immobilier tentant de vendre l'appartement à des clients réticents. Une fois la visite terminée, brittany eut à peine le temps de s'assoir sur le canapé que son téléphone sonna.

Son agent prit alors la parole :

- Bonjour Brittany c'est tina à l'appareil.

- Ho, Salut tina

- j'espère ton voyage s'est bien passé

Brittany avait rencontré tina quelques semaines plus tôt et elles s'avaient décidées de collaborer ensemble. Tina avait été impressioné par le CV de brittany. elle lui avait proposée de prendre sa carrière en main a son retour aux états unis.

- merci ça va.

- Bon ma chérie, J ai une bonne nouvelle, je t'ai décroché un casting.

Brittany sourit, à peine arrivée, elle avait déjà une opportunité de travail.

- je suis ravie

- C'est pour danser dans un grand show télé aux côtés d'une jeune star montante dans la chanson sur une grosse émission télé que regardent des millions de gens. De plus si tu fais l'affaire, tu pourras surement participer au clip de la chanson qui commence à faire un tabac dans tout le pays.

- C'est formidable tina !

- Passe à mon bureau lundi vers midi. je te brieferais pendant qu'on ira déjeuner, l'audition est a 14 h.

- ok super dis moi tina comment s'appelle la chanteuse? peut être on ai-je entendue parler?

- Ho! ça m'étonnerait, elle démarre tout juste ici, elle commence à se faire un nom, certains disent d'elle qu'elle serait la future jennifer lopez! son nom de scène c'est brittana.

A ses mots le temps s'arrêta, la blonde se figea, ce nom lui rapellait bien des souvenirs qu'elle avait tentée d'enfouir.

-Merci tina à lundi.

En raccrochant brittany ne put retenir une petit larme qui coula sans contrôle sur son visage.

John remarqua de suite que sa jolie blonde avait un drôle d'air. Il ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Quelque chose ne va pas trésor?

- C'était tina, elle m'a décroché un casting. je suis juste un peu émue et fatigué.

- Bon, ma chérie il faut que je file on m'attend pour le travail.

-En rentrant ce soir, je te preparai un petit diner en amoureux! s'enquerit john

- A ce soir mon amour

Alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte, brittany le retint plongea son regard dans le sien et questionna:

- On va être heureux ici?

- Je te promets mon ange

Lorsque le porte se referma sur john, brittany se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé. elle savait au fond qu' heureuse elle l était déjà mais qu un poids faisait que ce bonheur demeurait toujours que partiel.

Voilà maintenant une heure que brittany était affalée dans ce canapé, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes lorsque john avait définitivement franchie la porte. Le nom qu'avait prononcé tina tout à l'heure au télephone l'avait complètement destabilisée.

Ce nom évoquait les souvenirs les plus heureux et à la fois les plus tristes de son existence. ce nom représentait à lui seul l'ensemble de ses années de jeunesse. A l'époque elle habitait lima elle y avait rencontrée une jeune latina prénommée santana. Elle se souvenait de leur toute première rencontre, Brittany avait 6 ans à l'époque et comme à son habitude, elle jouait dans la cour avec des farfadets et lutins qu'elle seule voyaient. Les autres se moquaient allègrement de son excentricité mais elle s'en fichait bien, les farfadets ayant des conversations et jeux bien plus attrayants que les enfants de son école. Mais ce jour-là un garçonnet prénommé matt l'avait poussé et brittany s'était écorchée le genou en trébuchant sur un caillou, les autres avaient ri. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait aperçue Santana, certes elle était plus petit que le garçon mais n'avait pas hésitée à foncer sur lui, son regard noir, sa mine renfrognée avait fait fuir le garçon bien rapidement. Elle avait tendue sa main à la petite blonde qui s'en été saisie, inspectant sa plaie comme si c'était une blessure de guerre, l'avait rassurée avec quelques paroles, ce garçon ne l'embêterait sinon il aurait affaire à elle. A compter de cet instant santana n'aura que de cesse de la protéger, la surveiller.

Ensemble, elles avaient grandies, elles avaient tout fait tout découvert de l'apprentissage de la vie. Elle ne possédait aucun souvenir dans lequel son amie n'y était présente. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne Santana avait toujours était sa meilleure amie. Puis elles avaient intégrées le lycée, elles étaient devenues cheerleaders. Petit à petit leur amitié s'étaient transformée et avait laissé place à un amour partagé. Après bien des rebondissements lorsqu'elles avaient finalement assumé cette relation aux yeux de tous, leurs amis de la chorale leur avaient attribués ce surnom de brittana, mélange de brittany et santana.

Mais à la fin de leur cycle secondaire, santana était partie, elle l'avait laissée et brittany n'avait jamais réussie vraiment à combler le grand vide que le manque de santana avait laissé.

Brittany aurait du sentir les choses , les derniers jours qu'elles avaient partagées ensemble, santana n'était plus vraiment la même. Elle avait sans cesse ce regard triste lorsqu'elle croisait celui de brittany. Pourtant leur destin les attendaient, elles avaient décidées ensemble de partir pour new york afin que Santana puisse y réaliser son rêve de gloire. Santana espèrait par dessus tout devenir une célébrité et brittany en était certaine elle y arriverait, elle possédait toutes les qualités pour le faire. Brittany n'avait pas obtenue son diplôme de fin de cycle, il faut dire que l'apprentissage scolaire n'avait jamais été son fort, elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose à vrai dire. Brittany était une personne à part, elle était dotée d'une répartie qu'elle seule parfois elle comprenait mais elle s'en fichait, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait tentée de changer pour entrer dans le moule. Et puis pensait-elle il lui semble que les gens l'appréciait pour cela. Son seul vrai don c'est de danser, elle possédait naturellement une grâce et un talent qui lui permettait d'exceler dans cet art.

Une année auparavant alors qu'avec Santana leur relation était devenue quelque peu chaotique, elle avait remplie ce dossier pour intégrer cette fameuse école de danse à sydney, une des meilleures du monde. lorsqu'elle avait reçue une réponse favorable, cette fin d'année-là, elle avait préférée ne pas en parler à santana, leur relation étant devenue magique et tellement formidable que son seul souhait était alors de suivre son amour dans ses rêves de gloire à new york.

Mais une semaine plus tard, santana était partie sans elle, elle l'avait laissée avec pour seul explication une note dans laquelle elle expliquait que c'était maintenant que leurs chemins se séparaient qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Brittany avait passée le pire été de son existence, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de joindre santana en vain celle-ci ne n'avait jamais répondue à ses messages. Jusqu'au jour ou elle était tombée sur un message vocal lui disant que ce numéro n'était plus attribué. Santana avait bel et bien décidé de faire une croix sur leur relation. Elle avait pleurée l'integralité de la journée et le lendemain, elle s'était finalement décidée à partir pour sydney, elle n'aurait pas pu rester à lima, trop de choses lui rapellaient son amour pour la brune. Chaque rue, chaque parc étaient un souvenir partagé avec elle. Elle n'était plus jamais retournée là-bas, elle n'aurait jamais pu revenir dans la ville de son enfance, ses parents venaient donc la voir 2 fois par an en australie.

Elle avait finie par se plaire là-bas et toute l'énergie qu'elle avait mis dans sa relation avec santana s'était reporté dans son besoin de danser. Elle avait atteint un niveau de danse assez exceptionnelle.

Aujourd'hui, elle était de retour mais c'était différent, elle pouvait sentir autour d'elle l'ampleur de la grande ville qui était aussi démesurée que ses propres rêves.

Cette pensée lui réchauffa le coeur, elle avait finalement réussie à devenir une femme. Maintenant le meilleur était à venir, elle en était persuadée. Peut être que finalement, elle allait enfin trouver le bonheur. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle finit par s'endormir, lord tubbington blottit contre elle.


	2. Chapter 2

la jolie brune se tenait devant sa porte, clé en main lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement précédée de la blonde. Une fois encore, elle était sortie , elle s'était enivrée et rentrée chez elle accompagnée d'une femme dont elle connaissait à peine le prénom. Ellen, Carol, Heather peut être, peu lui importait pour ce qu'elle avait prévue de faire.

le seuil franchi, la blonde la regarda d'un oeil langoureux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle avait visiblement compris qu'elles étaient les attentes de la brune lorsque celle-ci lui avait proposée un dernier verre à son appartement. Tant mieux santana n'avait pas très envie de discuter, cette fille elle l'avait ramenée ici dans un seul et unique : baiser.

Santana comme à son habitude n'avait pas eu trop de peine à la convaincre de la suivre. Elle était sexy, elle le savait. Il lui suffisait de traverser une pièce pour que tous les regards se posent instantanément sur elle. Elle était pourvue d'un corps magnifique qui invitait aux fantasmes. Une fois encore ce soir son charme avait agi. Ses yeux sombres qui lui donnaient un regard de braise s'étaient posés sur cette jolie blonde sexy. Lorsque celle-ci, lui avait répondue par un sourire, elle le savait sa proie était ferrée, il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour qu'elle tombe définitivement dans son piège de prédatrice.

A peine eut elle le temps d'enlever son manteau que la blonde fut saisit par les bras de la brune qui la plaqua violemment face au mur. Santana lui tenait les mains au dessus de la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge.

l 'espace d'une seconde , elle s'arrêta, elle ne distinguai guère le visage de la blonde qu'au travers de la lueur de la ville qui émanait de la fenêtre, mais elle put quand même y apercevoir un léger sourire qui présageait qu'elle était consentante de ce qui allait suivre.

santana se pencha dans son cou et commença à y déposer quelques baisers, chastes mais très vite elle commença à sortir sa langue qui entreprit de lècher la nuque , le cou de cette dernière qui poussa un lèger gémissement. Puis ses dents prirent le relais, elles mordilla chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle trouva sur son passage.

Ses mains descendirent dans un rythme lent le long du corps de la blonde, elles trouvèrent rapidement le bas de sa robe qu'elle entreprit de remonter jusqu'à sa tête afin de l'en délester complètement. la latina prit quelques instants pour admirer les courbes avantageuses de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle entreprit de l'enlacer de ses bras qui caressèrent son ventre de gestes délicats tandis que sa bouche avait repris le chemin de son cou. Ses mains passérent le long de son dos afin de dégrafer son soutien gorge qui tomba sur le sol laissant libre cours à ses doigts qui remontèrent jusqu'à agripper fermement sa poitrine qu' elle commença à malaxer doucement. Ses doigts pinçant légèrement les tétons ce qui fit respirer la blonde de plus en plus rapidement.

La blonde fit pivoter son corps dans un mouvement lent et sensuel et plongea son regard dans celui de son amante. Elle se pencha dans un élan afin d'essayer de l'embrasser et fut surprise de la réaction de la brune qui esquissa un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite et murmura un non.

La latina opéra alors une longue descente de son cou en passant par sa poitrine descendant sa langue surement le long de son ventre. Elle posa sa bouche à l'orée de sa culotte et d'un mouvement sensuel la fit descendre le long de ses jambes. cette fois la blonde était nue et offerte à sa predatrice qui parcourait maintenant la peau de ses cuisses avec délice.

Lorsque la latina soudainement entreprit de glisser brutalement sa langue le long de son intimité qui était déjà fortement humide de son désir, la blonde poussa un râle de victoire et ses mains s'agrippèrent dans la longue chevelure brune. Santana sentant que le désir de la jeune femme était à son comble, elle accèlera le rythme de sa langue qui passait en de longs cercles sur le clitoris de sa partenaire. Elle était douée, elle le savait et les longs gémissements de la blonde ne firent que de le confirmer.

Sa bouche se décrocha rapidement de sa tâche et une fois encore remonta les courbes de son corps. Elle évita soigneusement de ne pas passer trop près de sa bouche. Non elle ne l'embrasserai pas.

Elle plongea tout de même ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde qui l'imploraient car elle en voulait plus. Et d'un coup, elle glissa deux doigts profondément dans le corps de celle-ci. Les mouvements de va et vient brutaux que lui infligeaient santana la firent crier. Après quelques minutes, l'orgasme arriva fulgurant.

Santana relâcha son emprise. Puis pria la blonde de se rhabiller et de partir. Elle crut lire dans ses yeux un peu de déception mais celle-ci s'executa et partit sans un regard pour son amante d'un soir.

Santana se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé. Elle attrapa un paquet de cigarette qui trainait sur sa table et en alluma une tirant une grande bouffée sur celle-ci un nuage de fumée sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle soufflait. Elle avait commencer à fumer, il a quatre ans maintenant.

Comme à son habitude, l'effet recherché dans les ébats partagés avec sa conquête d'un soir la laissa froidement vide pourtant celle de ce soir lui ressemblait particulièrement, même corps long et fin, même yeux bleus , lorsque celle-ci était retournée, elle aurait presque put croire dans la pénombre que c'était elle, son amour qu'elle avait perdue il y a maintenant quatre longues années. Mais une fois de plus, elle était déçue, son grain de peau bien que somptueux n'était pas aussi doux, son parfum bien qu'enivrant n'avait rien du doux parfum vanillé de celle qu'elle avait tant aimé.

A chaque fois, au travers de chacune ses conquêtes elle avait cru percevoir celle qui la ferait oublier mais encore et encore elle s'était fourvoyée. cette pensée la laissa encore plus vide que les fois précédente.

Son cerveau prit le même cheminement que d'habitude, laissant place aux souvenirs. Elle était partie bon sang, elle avait fait ce qui était le mieux pour sa bien aimée, la laisser vivre sa vie.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour ou elle avait trouvé le courrier de l'école de sydney dans la chambre de brittany. "brittany" elle murmura son prénom à voix basse comme on murmure un doux secret à l'oreille d'une personne.

Bref ce jour-là, elle avait été chez la jeune blonde en quête d'un livre qui lui était necessaire pour ses cours et qu'elle avait oublié là-bas. La maison resta silencieuse bien qu'elle eut sonné à maintes reprises. Tans pis elle reviendrait plus tard." Ho et puis merde" elle savait parfaitement ou se trouvait la clé de secours chez les pierce vu qu'elle y passait le plus clair de son temps depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle se saisit de la clé, ouvrit la porte, monta les étages quatre à quatre et entreprit de fouiller la chambre à la recherche de son livre. La chambre de brittany était soigneusement rangée, cette pièce avait parfois des allures de chambre de petite fille pensant elle en lorgnant le tas de peluches sur le lit. Et elle était comme ça sa Britt, elle avait conservé une âme d'enfant et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle aimait. Cependant, elle possédait bien un corps de femme et cette chambre même s'il paraissait appartenir à une petite fille rêveuse était ma fois quand même le lieu de leurs ébats passionnés et enflammés. Cette pensée la fit frémir, elle adorait faire l'amour avec britt, elle qui possédait pourtant une certaine expérience en la matière n'avait rien connu de tel. Sa blonde enfantine et mutine savait parfaitement se transformer en amante redoutable et sexy quand elle partageait leurs ébats.

Mais ce jour-ci à la place de son ouvrage, elle tomba sur ce fameux courrier de l'école australienne. Bon sang ! pourquoi Britt ne lui en avait telle pas parlé ? Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le silence de cette dernière au sujet de la lettre. Brittany était tout simplement prête à sacrifier ses propres rêves pour que elle, santana lopez, réalise les siens. Elle rentra chez elle, oubliant ce qu'elle était venue chercher, la tête pleine de doutes. Elle était vraiment une sale garce égoiste, jamais elle n'avait pensé à autre chose qu'elle, ses envies, ses désirs et maintenant voilà que son amour était prête a sacrifier le don le plus cher qu'elle possédait : la danse pour qu'elle puisse assouvir ses rêves de célébrité.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentit vraiment minable, Britt était une bien meilleure personne qu'elle ne serait jamais. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait faire passer en priorité quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Brittany avait du talent elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. Cette nuit elle ne dormit pas. La seule solution qui se révéla au matin fut qu'elle devait partir, Brittany ne saisirait jamais cette opportunité si elle restait ici près d'elle. il fallait qu'elle parte, son destin, ses chances de réussite se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde loin d'elle. Ho, certes au début elle avait pensé à s'envoler avec son amour, mais tôt ou tard, elle lui ferait payer d'avoir mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour elle et les conséquences seraient alors bien pire.

Pendant toute la semaine elle prépara secrétement son départ, les sourires de britt lui infligeant à chaque fois un coup de poignard au coeur. Cependant elle est été partie quand même, laissant la seule personne derrière qui avait deniée l'aimer.

les premières semaines furent très difficiles, brittany lui laissait sans arrêt des messages qu'elle n'écouta jamais de peur de revenir en arrière puis elle avait décidé de changer de numéro. Il était trop tard sa décision était la bonne, elle le savait et elle esperait qu'un jour Britt le comprendrait. Lorsque ses parents lui avait appris le départ de sa belle, elle s'était convaincue du bien fondé de ceci. Ca y est Britt avait tourné la page de leur histoire, il était temps qu'elle en fasse de même.

Après trois années de galère, de pubs en tout genre, de petit rôle en petit rôle, de chansons interpréter dans les bars. Elle avait enfin réussi à enregistrer un single, cela avait pris quelques mois avant que ça fonctionne, mais les radios commençaient à le diffuser de plus en plus et son nom circulait dans le milieu de la musique : Brittana serait bientôt la nouvelle rihanna. Elle souria en pensant qu'elle en avait le talent et le sex appeal .

Hé oui ! elle avait choisi comme pseudo Brittana, son agent lui ayant conseillé d'en prendre un, le nom de lopez étant trop connoté à celui de la célèbre jennifer. Après quelques propositions, ce nom lui était sorti des lèvres banalement et son agent avait adoré. c'était décidé! Brittana allait conquérir le monde de la musique. Son premier single avait été enregistré et il commençait à cartonner de ce fait, elle était donc invité très prochainement sur un des plus gros plateau télé pour faire le show. Dans la foulée, elle tournerait un clip, tout cela l'excitait énormément, à la base elle était venue pour ça et enfin il y avait du concret.

Il était temps pour elle d'aller au lit, un peu de sport s'imposerait demain dimanche pour éliminer les excès de ce soir. De plus lundi, elle avait un programme surchargé, répétition de danse puis casting pour trouver la danseuse qui l'accompagnerait sur le show tv. Son agent en était certain, le show lancerait définitivement sa carrière, il lui fallait le meilleur, tout devait être parfait.

Comme quasiment tous les soirs, elle s'endormit l'image du visage de Brittany flottant dans son esprit. Que faisait elle ? était elle heureuse ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Retrouvailles

_**Désolée j'ai été un peu longue à mettre la suite,mais j'étais partie en vacances donc occupée à d'autres activités **_

_** je vous remercie pour les reviews c'est encourageant! **_

_** Je vous présente mes excuses d'avance si mon histoire posséde quelques incohérences dans ce qui se passe dans le milieu artistique dont j'ai peu de connaissances mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à les sortir de cet univers dans lequel elles sont plutôt douées au vue de leurs prestatoins dans la série.**_

Santana rentra dans la grande salle de répetition dans laquelle elle avait laissé une bonne partie de son énergie le matin même. Le tout jeune chorégraphe prénommé carlos qu'ils avaient dégoté, elle et son agent Matt est tout bonnement un tyran. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient dans un état de douleur avancée. Cependant il fallait reconnaitre qu'il possédait un talent formidable, la choré était tout bonnement époustouflante, elle collait parfaitement à la chanson. Cependant elle était également difficile et il allait falloir qu'elle travaille dur pour être fin prête la semaine prochaine. Evidemment, la choré serait certainement reprise dans le clip du single, elle devait donc la maitriser parfaitement. Santana était certes une bonne danseuse mais elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour arriver à produire ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle prit place doucement sur une chaise entre son agent et son chorégraphe prête à voir défiler bon nombre de danseuse qui s'était présentées pour le casting. Pour une fois son statut lui donnait l'opportunité de choisir, d'habitude c'était elle qu'on décidait de prendre ou de refouler, cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Leur position étant de juger et de décider qui serait la danseuse qui accompagnerait santana lors du show, du clip et des différents prestations télévisuelles pour promouvoir son album qu'elle allait enregistrer la semaine suivante. Il devrait sortir d'ici un mois. Elle avait elle-même écrite une partie des chansons et collaborer avec quelques auteurs et compositeurs assez doués. L'album était plûtot rythmé dans son ensemble mais il comportait aussi quelques ballades plus lentes Elle connaissait déjà les chansons par cœur il ne restait plus que le passage en studio et son première album sortirait enfin. Putain j'ai vraiment hâte pensa -t-elle.

Un ballet de danseuses défila sous ses yeux pendant une petite heure certes elles étaient performantes mais aucune n'était réellement sorti du lot. Lorsqu'elle vit la prochaine danseuse s'avançait, Santana n'a cru pas ses yeux. La démarche fluide, le sourire aux lèvres c'était Brittany qui avançait dans leur direction. Était elle en train de rêver, elle se pinça pour en avoir la certitude, la teinte rouge que pris son avant bras et la douleur en était une preuve, c'était bel et bien elle, Brittany, sa BRITT qui se tenait devant elle.

La danseuse tourna un regard vers Santana, d'un coup son teint pris une couleur blanche, on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Le chorégraphe lui demanda de se présenter, ce qu'elle fit. Le son de sa voix parvint aux oreilles de Santana, cette voix elle aurait reconnu entre mille, cette douceur dans le ton sonnait comme une des plus fabuleuse musique à ses oreilles.

Bien qu'elle parut déstabilisée, elle répondit aux questions posées et quand on lui demanda d'improviser quelques pas de danse sur la chanson qui allait démarrer, elle acquiéssat.

La musique démarra et Brittany commença à mouvoir son corps d'une manière si merveilleuse et envoutante que santana ne put détaché ses yeux de son corps. Ce corps qu'elle avait aimé, chéri, contre lequel elle s'était réchauffé, excité, endormi. Brittany était tout simplement une femme respendissante. C'était à la fois le souvenir de la jeune fille qu'elle avait connue et une belle femme qui évoluait devant elle. Comment avait elle put se passer d'un tel spectacle durant toutes ces années ?

Brittany continuait d'onduler dans un ballet gracieux et juste hypnotisant. Certes Brittany avait toujours été une merveilleuse danseuse mais là elle était juste parfaite. Chaque geste, chaque pas était élégant et sensuel. D'un coup la musique s'arrêta, le chorégraphe gratifia la blonde d'un merci et d'un on vous tiendra au courant. Brittany venait à peine de sortir de la pièce, qu'elle vit de larges sourires se dessinaient sur les 2 visages qui l'entouraient.

- Cette fille est juste formidable commença son agent.

- C'est vrai qu'elle sort du lot clairement s'enquérit Carlos.

- Voyons quand même les dernières mais il me semble que nous avons trouvé la perle rare.

- quand penses-tu santana?

- Heu … oui oui ... furent les seuls mots qu'elle put sortir.

je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais dit elle.

Son agent s'empressa de lui faire remarquer qu'il serait bon qu'elle arrête sa sale manie de fumer. C'était important pour conserver des cordes vocales en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

Il est vrai que santana n'aurait pas dit non pour une bonne petite clope mais sa raison de vouloir s'éclipser était tout autre, il fallait qu'elle la voit.

Elle s'empressa de courir dans le vestiaire ou se trouvait les quelques danseuses qui s' apprêtaient pour passer leur audition. Mais son regard ne cherchait qu'une seule et unique personne. Elle était là dans un coin en train de se changer, la vue de son corps à moitié dénudé la fit frémir. Une goutte de sueur glissait le long de son dos. Santana sentit des picotements dans son estomac, mon dieu qu'elle était belle! Plus somptueuse encore que dans ses souvenirs. Définitivement du point de vue de Santana, Brittany était la plus belle des créatures que la terre eut jamais porté.

britt... murmura doucement santana, le ton de sa voix ressemblant plus à un sanglot.

Le regard qui la transperça n'avait rien d'amical, on pouvait y lire une colère immense ce qui pétrifia la brune.

pour toi ce sera Brittany, Britt est exclusivement réservé aux gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment.

Brittany je t'en prie ! Ecoutes moi au moins...

Désolée pas le temps répondit cette dernière en rangeant rapidement le reste de ses affaires.

Santana n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà disparue.

Le reste de l'après midi lui parut une éternité. Elle vit défiler quelques filles. Puis à la fin évidemment c'était Brittany qui avait incontestablement le plus plut. Santana n'avait osée rétorquer c'était Britt qui avait été choisie, et au vu de sa prestation c'était logique. Elle aurait pu argumenter de peur de la revoir mais aucun de ses arguments n'auraient étés recevables, britt avait été la meilleure et elle allait travailler à ses côtés dans les semaines à venir. Elle n'aurait su dire pour l'instant si elle en était heureuse ou pas. Certes elle allait pouvoir la revoir et cette pensée l'enchantait mais la blonde accepterait elle de lui parler ?

Brittany franchit le seuil de son appartement, posa nonchalamment ses clés sur la table, s'effondra dans le canapé. Elle venait d'errer pendant plus de 2 heures dans les rues, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle aurait pu croire que la scène de cet après midi ne s'était pas produite tellement cela paraissait surréaliste. Et pourtant l'impensable s'était produit, santana était de retour dans sa vie. Et il allait falloir qu'elle l'affronte, on l'avait contacté elle était prise et ne pouvait se permettre de refuser, c'était malgré tout une chance pour elle, pour sa carrière. Tina lui avait laissé plusieurs messages, elle lui avait trouvé d'autres castings interessants.

Elle eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que john fit son entrée. Il comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait chez la blonde. Il vint l 'enlacer, ce contact la rassura mais elle ne put s'empêchait de ressentir une certaine culpabilité, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers santana. Elle hésita à lui en parler mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué son amour pour la brune avec lui, il n'aurait pas compris, elle l'aurait certainement blessé et ça elle ne le voulait pour rien au monde. John avait toujours été tellement gentil, prévenant avec elle. Il possédait un tel optimiste une nature tellement altruiste, il aimait les gens et les gens le lui rendaient. Jamais il n'aurait pu blesser quelqu'un au travers d'une parole ou d'un geste. Bref il était quasiment l'opposé de santana qui rivalisait de sarcasmes et pouvait se montrer parfois agressive. Elle ne put quand même s'empêcher de penser qu'avec elle la brune avait toujours été protectrice, gentille et tendre. Quand elles étaient ensemble santana était différente et britt la connaissait assez pour savoir que ces méchancetés cachaient un certain mal être, une sensibilité exacerbée qu'elle était incapable d'assumer. De plus cette dernière avait eu le grand mal à accepter sa différence amoureuse. Elle apportait une valeur trop importante aux jugements des autres. Assumer son amour pour Brittany n'avait pas été chose facile mais elle y était parvenue.

John au contraire était quelqu'un qui assumait parfaitement qui il était, pourtant son esprit créatif et son excentricité n'avait pas toujours été bien perçu par les gens mais finalement il en avait fait une force et la vie lui avait démontrait que être tel qu'on est reste le meilleur des choix. Ils possédaient ça en commun avec elle .De plus il avait été là pour elle depuis 2 ans sans condition aucune, juste par amour. Bref c'était un peu la personne idéale pour elle. Mais pour la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, elle ne pouvait justement pas se reposer sur lui.

John ne lui posa pas trop de questions, il mettait certainement son silence sur le compte de la difficulté de prendre ses marques dans cette nouvelle ville.

Ce soir là, il la gratifia de mots d'amour, de gestes tendres et fit de leur soirée un moment agréable. Elle aurait presque souhaité qu'il ne soit pas aussi gentille et attentionné cela lui aurait donné une bonne excuse afin de garder ses distances vis à vis de lui. Heureusement pour brittany, il ne tenta aucun rapprochement physique, elle n'aurait pas su lui dire non alors qu'elle n'en avait vraiment vraiment pas envie.

John s'endormit comme à son habitude avec une grande facilité, elle resta là seule avec ses pensées qui viraient au doute. elle n'avait pu affronter une discussion avec santana cet après midi, sa propre froideur l'avait desarçonné, elle ne s'était pas reconnu dans l'attitude qu'elle avait eu vis à vis de son ancien amour. Se pouvait il que sa façon de réagir cache encore des sentiments pour la brune ? L'idée de passer plus de temps avec elle la terrifiait bien que son amie lui ai manqué durant ces quatre années. Mais qu'en était il de Santana ? Son ton larmoyant l'avait étonné ? Pourtant c'était elle qui été partie, elle l'avait laissé mais aujourd'hui elle avait perçue du désarroi dans son regard, de la tristesse dans le son de sa voix. Serait il possible que santana ait toujours des sentiments pour elle ? Après tout elle avait choisie comme pseudo brittana. En tout cas une chose était sûre il allait falloir qu'elles se confrontent et ce dés demain pour les premières répets. C'est avec autant de questions qui la tourmentaient qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Santana rentra chez elle après avoir déambuler dans quelques bars ou elle avait ses habitudes. Prendre quelques verres l'avait détendue. Quelques filles lui avait fait de l'oeil et bien que son instinct de prédatrice faisait parti intègrante de sa personnalité, ce soir vraiment elle n'aurait pas pu.

Elle était encore secouée par le choc de ses retrouvailles avec britt. Sa réaction plus encore que l'improbable situation l'avait complètement mise à mal. Son regard et ses mots l'avait transpercés tels de petites lames tranchantes. Elle se sentait terriblement frustrée de n'avoir pas pu lui parler. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle allait la revoir. Elle cherchait désespérément comment elle pourrait l'aborder, ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

« Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, je t'aime ! Ne me quittes plus jamais » voilà ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle s'était laissée aller à l'expression de ses émotions mais les choses étaient plus complexes, elle le savait et puis était elle sûre que des sentiments qu'elle lui porterait si elle connaissait Brittany telle qu'elle est maintenant ? L'amour qu'elle portait à la jeune Brittany serait il le même que pour la femme qu'elle était devenue ? Peut être chérissait elle un souvenir qui n'était qu'une illusion ?

Elle serait bientôt fixée, elle allait la côtoyer dans les jours qui viendraient et elle trouverait sûrement des réponses a ses questions.

Merde il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un ! Putain avec tout ce bordel dans sa tête elle l'avait zappée de l'appeler. Il était tard, tans pis, elle comprendrait que ça ne pouvait pas attendre, elle composa le numéro, quelques sonneries, merde ! Répondeur. Elle retenta sa chance toujours rien. Elle se laissait glisser doucement dans le sommeil quand finalement son téléphone sonna.

San

Santana soupira, le seul son de la voix lui fit du bien, elle n'était plus seule et de plus s il existait une personne capable de comprendre la situation c'était bien celle qui était au bout du fil.

Quinn je l'ai vu putain Quinn ! Elle était devant moi, il y a quelques heures !

Je suis au courant, san répondit quinn, je suis au courant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent mon histoire. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prendrez beaucoup à la lire.

La blonde était allongée sur le dos, elle avait une vision idéale du corps de la brune située au dessus du sien. Celle ci avait ses deux cuisses qui lui entouraient le visage, son corps ondulant sous la caresse de la bouche de la blonde. La blonde agrippait ses fesses pour accentuer les mouvements de va et vient sensuels sur sa langue qui appuyait fortement sur son intimité. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps somptueux qui s'agitait devant ses yeux. Elle pouvait admirer sa poitrine à la lueur de la flamme de la bougie posée tout près du lit . Quiconque aurait assisté à cette scène l'aurait trouvée très érotique mais aurait pu y percevoir une grande complicité amoureuse. Ces deux là se complétaient parfaitement et l'osmose dans laquelle elles abandonnaient leurs deux corps laissait paraitre une connaissance parfaite de leur désir. La luxure transpirait par tous les pores de leur peau mais l'amour était présent dans chacun des gestes échangés. La brune avait la tête en arrière, ses cheveux détachés dansaient de droite à gauche le long de son dos. Ses mains étaient plongées dans la chevelure blonde dans laquelle elle s'accrochait pour accentuer ses mouvements. Lorsqu'elle ramena son visage vers l'avant, la blonde ne mit pas longtemps à interpréter le regard que lui lançait sa partenaire. Le plaisir ultime n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle l'avait compris. Elle accèlèra la cadence, ses coups de langue avaient un rythme effréné. Sa bouche la dévorait littéralement, elle n'était plus que fièvre. Sa partenaire continuait à s'agiter au dessus d'elle son souffle s' accèlera ainsi que ses gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller dans un dernier râle en murmurant son prénom : Quinn...

La brune se laissa retomber sur le dos à côté de son amante. elle vint plongeait son visage au creux de son bras. Une mèche de cheveux collé à son visage sous les effets de la transpiration. Elle vint plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.

« je t'aime Quinn »

« Moi aussi Rachel je t'aime »

Quinn resta comme ça, Rachel reposant dans ses bras quelques instants, sa belle plongeait doucement dans le sommeil. Elle prit quelques secondes pour s'attendrir sur le visage serein de Rachel qui dormait. Elle extirpa son bras délicatement et entreprit de se lever. Elle mourrait de soif. Elle avançait tranquillement vers le réfrigérateur en quête d'un peu d'eau fraiche lorsqu'elle remarqua son portable qui clignotait. Elle avait été tellement occupée dans ses ébats avec Rachel qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu sonner. Merde! Santana avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois!

Elle avait connu Santana à peu près à la même époque que Rachel. Elles étaient au lycée ensemble. A cette période, elle avait beaucoup plus en commun avec Santana qu'avec celle qui partageait sa vie maintenant. Elle et San possédait tous les deux un besoin démesuré de popularité, elles étaient cheerleaders et bien qu'elles étaient fréquemment en compétition pour savoir qui serait la meilleure, elles se respectaient malgré tout. Elles avaient en commun un certain caractère ainsi qu'une façade qu'elles arboraient aux yeux de autres afin de ne démontrer aucune sensibilité qui aurait pu être interpréter comme de la faiblesse. Et pourtant Santana avait fini par craquer sa carapace devant le sourire de Britt. Quinn en avait été quelque peu jalouse d'une certaine manière l'attitude mielleuse de Santana auprès de Britt l'agaçait mais au fond d'elle, elle enviait le bonheur de son amie. Ou plutôt de ses amies car elle connaissait également très bien la jeune blonde qui faisait chavirer le coeur de San. Britt était une personne si gentille qu'elle devait bien le reconnaitre elle avait de l'affection pour elle. Ensemble, elle avait formées un sacré trio craint et admiré de la plupart des autres élèves. Rachel, elle de son côté faisait plutôt partie du clan des losers de l'école. Elle était plutôt du genre dans son coin rêvant à un avenir qui la conduirait elle en était sur les planches de Broadway ou son talent serait enfin reconnu. Cependant tous les quatre avait finalement finis par se cotoyer au sein de la chorale dont elles faisaient toutes parties. Britt y passait plus de temps à danser qu'à chanter mais les trois autres étaient de bonnes chanteuses spécialement Rachel et Santana. Une rivalité s'était installée entre elles deux d'autant que rachel avait le don de se mettre sans cesse en avant. Si rachel agaçait prodigieusement santana, pour quinn, elle était tout simplement exaspérante. Elles s'étaient déchirées durant ces trois années notamment à propos d'un garçon,Finn, qu'elles convoitaient l'une et l'autre. Au final c'était rachel qui avait gagnée le cœur de Finn et quinn avait plus souffert dans son orgueil que dans son cœur.

Au bout du compte, à la fin de trois années elles avaient finies par s'accepter tous les quatre telles qu'elles étaient. San et britt roucoulaient et rachel était sur le point d'épouser finn. Mais Santana qui avait un certain don pour repérer les émotions chez les gens avait déceler les doutes de Rachel quant à son union avec finn mais surtout elle avait repérée une attitude chez Quinn vis à vis de la future mariée qui l'avait intriguée. Elle avait saisie bien avant Quinn elle même que l'exaspération qu'elle avait pour rachel n'était rien d'autre que de l'attirance. Elle s'était alors arrangée pour ouvrir les yeux à son amie même si on ne peut pas dire qu'elle était très fan de Rachel. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce Quinn pouvait trouver à la petite brune qu'elle trouvait pour sa part plutôt banale et surtout très pénible. Elle fit abstraction de son mépris pour Rachel, il fallait qu'elle aide son amie à traverser ce qu'elle même avait peiné à réaliser et à gérer avec Britt quelques temps avant. Finalement Quinn avait fini par accepter ce qu'elle ressentait. Avec l'aide de Santana, elle avait ouvert son cœur à rachel qui avait finie par se laisser elle aussi surprendre par cette relation avec la blonde. Dés le premier baiser, elles avaient su que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Rachel avait fini par quitter Finn et depuis ces deux là ne s'étaient plus lâchées. Quinn s'en était toujours sentie redevable vis à vis de Santana, C'était bien grâce à elle que sa vie était aussi épanouissante aujourd'hui.

L'été cette année là avait plutôt bien démarré. Les quatre filles avaient passées pas mal de moments agréables ensemble rythmés par les échanges taquins entre San et Rachel et les discussions sur leur future vie new yorkaise. Et puis Santana était partie. Quinn se souvenait parfaitement des sentiments de colère et d'incompréhension ressentis au départ de son amie. Elle n'avait rien vu venir de plus elle avait pris en pleine poire l'immense désespoir de Britt. Elle lui en avait vraiment voulue de rendre aussi triste une personne aussi adorable qu'elle. Elle avait pris beaucoup de temps sur sa relation naissante avec rachel pour soutenir la blonde. Chaque jour l'état de détresse de la blonde ne faisait qu'accentuer sa colère contre la latina, elle avait tentée de la joindre mais celle ci avait fait la morte. Elle avait vraiment maudit Santana. Britt s'était envolée à son tour pour l'australie et elle était partie à New York avec sa moitié.

Aux vacances de Noël cette même année, elle était tombée sur Santana qui était là également pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle s'était élancée d'un pas décidé afin de demander des explications à son ancienne amie sur son départ. Elle était bien décidée a ne pas mâcher ses mots mais finalement de plus près la brune lui était apparue dans un état tellement pitoyable que les méchancetés qu'elle comptait lui jeter au visage n'avait pu sortir. Santana était amaigrie, son visage pâle et ses cernes en disaient long sur son état de fatigue. Elle semblait complètement anéantie. Elles avaient échangées quelques mots comme si elles s'étaient quittés la veille, aucune des deux n'avaient evoqué le départ soudain de Santana. Leur relation amicale était repartie ce jour là, elle se voyait souvent sur new york, la plupart du temps sans Rachel mais également quelques fois toutes les trois. Il semblait à Quinn que durant ces dernières années la latina avait appris à apprécier sa petite amie malgré leurs différences. Santana avait toujours des paroles sarcastiques envers rachel mais certains de ses gestes trahissait de la tendresse pour elle. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais reparlé de brittany à part ce fameux soir ou Santana s'était enfin décidé à parler de son départ. Elles s'étaient enivrées dans un bar que connaissait bien san, celle ci avait bien evidemment joué de ses charmes auprès de la gent feminine sous le regard réprobateur de quinn qui ne comprenait pas sa façon de gérer sa vie amoureuse. Elle l'avait questionné sur son désir de ne posséder que des conquêtes d'un soir. Pourquoi donc elle ne souhaitait pas partager d'avantage avec quelqu'un ? Santana avait craquée, s'était décidée à lui expliquer les raisons de sa fuite et combien quitter britt avait été une déchirure. Elle avait offert ses sentiments à Britt et au final cela ne lui avait apportée que souffrance, elle ne recommencerait pas les mêmes erreurs, elle était trop centrée sur elle même pour gérer convenablement une relation avec quelqu'un. Elle avait commis une erreur en se mettant en couple avec la danseuse ou peut être en la quittant elle ne savait pas bien … Toujours est il qu'elle n'avait pas su gérer le fait d'aimer, il était hors de question qu'elle retombe dans ce piège. Quinn avait laissé son amie vider son sac, elle ne savait pas trop si elle la comprenait mais après tout ce n'était pas son rôle en temps qu'amie.

Leur vies avaient suivies leurs cours pendant ses quatre années. Rachel était maintenant bien installé comme chanteuse dans des spectacles de Broadway. Quant à Quinn elle avait fait des études de droit mais son amour pour les arts l'avait rattrapé, elle était devenue agent artistique depuis quelques mois. Elle ne s'occupait ni de la carrière de sa chérie ni de celle de son amie, trop de liens affectives. Cependant sa bonne maitrise du droit faisait qu'elle n'avait pas son pareille pour négocier les contrats, elle commençait à se faire une clientèle dans le cabinet pour lequel elle travaillait.

Quinn prit le téléphone, il était tard, il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne raison pour que santana l' appelle à cette heure et elle la connaissait. Il allait falloir qu'elle dise la vérité à son amie et elle appréhendait « Et si elle ne comprenait pas ? Et si elle lui en voulait ? ». En effet Quinn avait caché quelque chose d'important à santana durant toutes ses années, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'entretenir un lien avec Brittany. Elles s'envoyaient régulièrement des mails et échangées parfois par téléphone. Au début Quinn s'était dit qu'elle finirait par le dire un jour à Santana et puis le temps était passé et elle n'avait jamais trouvé le moment idéal pour ça. Elle n'avait également jamais évoqué la relation très proche qu'elle entretenait avec San après de Brittany. A quoi bon? celle ci était loin et à vrai ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Elle ne leur mentait, elle se contentait juste de ne pas mentionner le nom de Santana avec Britt et vice versa. Mais voilà que la danseuse blonde l'appelle il y a quelques semaines pour lui annoncer son arrivée sur New york. Britt aurait souhaitée que Quinn puisse lui trouver quelques opportunités de travail. Quinn pour les mêmes raisons que pour San et Rach n'aurait pu s'occuper de la danseuse, ne pas mélanger privé et professionnel mais sa collègue Tina travaillant pour le même cabinet se déplaçait régulièrement sur le sol australien. Elle avait arrangée un rendez vous et Tina allait prendre en charge Britt.

Et puis une idée lui avait traversée l'esprit, elle avait briéfé de manière anodine tina sur le casting de santana "Brittana". Provoquer ces retrouvailles entre les deux filles lui paraissait une bonne idée. Elle espérait que son amie pourrait enfin soit tourner la page définitivement soit réparer la faute qu'elle avait commise. Quoiqu'il arrive enfin cela lui permettrait d'avancer.

Elle venait de tout lui raconter. Son corps tremblait en attendant le souffle de son amie au bout du fil

« pourquoi quinn ? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit merde ! on est amies toi et moi. Je crois même que tu sois la seule personne au monde que je puisse qualifié de la sorte ! »

« San je suis désolée c'était jamais le moment propice pour te parler de ça et puis elle était loin je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt . C'est justement parce que je suis ton amie que je n'ai rien dit ! »

« j'ai un peu forcé le destin pour que tu la revois et ça je n'en suis pas désolée parce que c'est mon tour de faire ouvrir les yeux sur tes sentiments. j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très heureuse... » poursuivit la blonde

Santana ne sut quoi répondre, elle attendait que son amie poursuive ce qu'elle fit

« Tu as fait quelque chose pour moi il y a de ça quatre ans sans toi je serais quelqu'un de différent aujourd'hui, j'ai estimé qu'il était temps pour moi de te rendre la pareille. J'en marre de te voir gâcher ta vie à baiser avec des pétasses qui ne t'apportent rien » D'un coup elle se sentit un peu véhémente.

« San ? Tu es toujours là ? Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non je pense que tu as raison et ça m'énerve de le reconnaître mais il faut que j' affronte cette partie de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute maintenant je n'ai plus le choix . Putain je flippe complètement, t'imagines même pas comme je suis perdue vis à vis de tout ça. »

« Qu'est que tu vas faire ? » questionna Quinn

«J'en sais foutrement rien ... »

« Tu sais je t'aime... »

« moi aussi je t'aime Quinn »

C'était la première fois qu'elles exprimaient en mots toute l'affectation qu'elles se portait mutuellement, il y eut un bref silence signifiant une gène pour les deux femmes qui n'étaient pas d'habitude dans ce genre d'effusion.

Elle discutèrent un long moment, santana lui fit part de ce qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant Britt.. Quinn était d'une oreille attentive, elle avait écouté patiemment son amie lui exprimait ses doutes, ses sentiments mélangés qui la chamboulaient. La seule chose qu'elle avait omis de lui dire, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire mais à Britt, et puis San le saurait bien assez vite, c'est que son ancien amour avait quelqu'un dans sa vie : John.

Même si j'avoue que j'aimais l'idée que seul le destin ait pu les réunir façon comédie romantique ( mon côté fleur bleue sûrement!) Cela me paraissait quand même un peu gros voilà pourquoi j'ai inclus quinn là dedans et puis la relation amicale entre Quinn et San me semblait intéressante. A celles qui sont fan de Rachel, je m'attarderai surement un peu plus sur elle dans un prochain chapitre ainsi que la relation faberry.

Le prochain chapitre scellera définitivement les retrouvailles de Britt et Santana.

Merci pour les quelques commentaires que j'ai reçu. je suis très ouverte à toutes critiques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives donc pas d'hésitation si certaines choses vous paraissent améliorables.

Mina77 : je surveillerai mes arrières! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5

don't you remenber

Comme je l'avait écrit ce chapitre est intégralement centré sur la relation Brittany et Santana.

Ninoubrittana et Heyaland je contasté que vous aviez trouvé les premières retrouvailles plutôt très froides, l'atmosphère va se réchauffer quelque peu entre nos deux héroines, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir.

merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire!

Santana plongea sa tête sous son oreiller, le sonnerie du réveil remplissait la chambre de son cri strident. Elle tendit son bras afin de faire taire cette foutue alarme, elle n'avait pratiquement fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Sa conversation avec Quinn s'était éternisée tard dans la nuit et après impossible de trouver le sommeil, trop de choses envahissait son esprit. Cela devait faire à peine plus de deux heures qu'elle s'était endormie. "allez courage ma vieille! rien n'est insurmontable quand on se nomme Santana Lopez" pensa t elle. Une bonne douche s'imposait, elle fit glissée délicatement le tee shirt qui lui avait servi de pyjama et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, ça lui faisait un bien fou, son esprit et son corps commencèrent à se réveiller tranquillement. Elle était maintenant le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café, une clope à la main en train de faire le point sur sa journée à venir. Il fallait qu'elle soit consciencieux, qu'elle concentre son énergie sur son travail. Même si elle savait pertinemment que les répets d'aujourd'hui allaient être difficiles. Ses réflexions de la nuit précédentes et sa discussion avec Quinn avait quelque peu fait s'envoler son appréhension de revoir Brittany. Ses craintes et ses doutes s'étaient mués durant la nuit en une impatience croissante de revoir son amie. Après tout Britt avait éte avant tout son amie, sa confidente pendant de nombreux années et lui avait manquée dans cette relation autant que dans la relation amoureuse qu'elles avaient partagés. Dans un premier temps, elle était bien décidée à retrouver l'amie chère qu'elle avait perdue mais aussi elle souhaitait connaitre un peu plus de la femme qu'était devenue Britt. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que la blonde reste avec elle aussi glaciale qu'elle l'avait été la dernière fois mais il allait falloir qu'elle la joue mode "mignonne Santana" avec elle. La danseuse ne lui ferait pas la tête très longtemps et puis elle n'était pas obligée de lui parler du passé après tout sauf si l'autre en faisait la demande. Une conversation sur le pourquoi de son départ l'angoissait au plus au point, mais elle s'y était préparée, ça finirait par arriver.

Elle sortit dans la rue en quête d'un taxi qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. A neuf heures tapantes, elle était à la salle de répet, Carlos leur réservait une heure de son temps précieux ce matin aprés il était overbooké. Elle pourrait peaufiner un peu la choré toutes les deux si elle le souhaitait. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, la blonde était déjà là, Carlos s'agitait dans tous les sens visiblement il était déjà en train de lui montrer les pas. Santana les gratifia d'un salut, évitant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre femme. Cette heure pris des allures de pure délice pour la brune, elle avait pu admirer la danseuse autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle avait également pu la frôler, la toucher tout ça uniquement pour le travail bien sûr! Carlos l'avait repris plusieurs fois pointant son manque de concentration. A la fin de cette heure, elle était au moins persuadée d'une chose c'est qu'elle était toujours follement attirée par la blonde. Son parfum avait éveillée ses sens, elle avait aperçut a moults reprises des parcelles de sa peau dévoilées pendant qu'elle s'agitait et ça l'avait totalement retournée. Elle aurait pu lui faire l'amour là tout de suite maintenant sur le sol de la salle de danse tellement elle était remuée par l'attirance qu'elle avait pour elle. Tant bien que mal, elle s'était évertuée à fournir le travail qu'on lui demandait. Il était mardi elle ne doutait pas que d'ici la fin de la semaine, tout se serait parfaitement calé pour lundi.

Carlos comme il l' avait mentionné les avaient laissé au bout d'une heure, il commençait déjà à accueillir les élèves de son cours de danse à l'autre bout de la salle. Santana ne put s'empêcher de retenir la blonde par le bras. Celle-ci se retourna et son regard parut nettement moins hostile que la dernière fois ce fut elle qui prononça les premiers mots.

"je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, j'aurais pas du te dire ça"

la brune parut déconcertée. Comment Britt pouvait elle être aussi gentille? Elle l'avait quittée sans aucune explication plausible et c'était elle qui s'excusait!

" Non c'est moi qui suis désolée britt... heu! Brittany"

"c'est bon San tu peux dire Britt!"

"tu sais j'ai réfléchi ce qui s'est produit appartient au passé, on était jeunes, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis, je ne suis plus en colère, je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir été un jour à vrai dire" continua brittany

Cette fille est formidable pensa la latina. Si on lui fait avait fait un coup de la sorte, elle aurait maudit la personne jusqu'après sa mort. Elle n'aurait pas pu pardonner. L'orgueil sûrement. Britt paraissait sincère visiblement elle ne connaissait pas la rancune.

"Aujourd'hui le destin fait que toi et moi on se retrouve, je ne souhaite pas reparler du passé, si ça te va" dit Brittany

le destin ou Quinn ne put s'empêcher de penser Santana.

"Ok" finit par dire cette dernière

"Tu m'as manqué Santana Lopez" conclut la blonde

"moi aussi Britt"

Sur ces mots, elles restèrent quelques secondes perdues dans le regard de l'autre et prirent le chemin des vestiaires tout en discutant de la chanson de Santana que Brit trouvait super. La brune lui promis de lui faire écouter les autres en avant première dés que l'album serait enregistré. Puis elle échangèrent sur la vie New yorkaise. L'immensité de la grande ville faisait très peur à Britt et Santana qui y était chez elle depuis quatre ans maintenant la briefa sur les diverses choses intéressantes à y faire. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à se séparer au coin de la rue en se disant à demain chacune partant vers la journée qui l'attendait. Santana ne put se retenir de se retourner et regarder la femme qui s'éloignait dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Toute fatigue s'était envolée, elle se sentait légère et savait que le temps allait lui paraitre une éternité jusqu'au lendemain.

Et le lendemain arriva ainsi que le surlendemain et à la fin de la semaine, elles avaient quasiment retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. Elles avaient échangées des sourires complices et s'étaient même piqués quelques fous rires sous le regard exasperé de Carlos. Le passé avait été évoqué mais jamais sur le versant de la relation amoureuse. Elle avait même parlé de Quinn, celle ci avait appeler Britt et lui avait expliquer l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec la latina et pourquoi elle avait choisie délibérement de ne pas lui en parler jusqu'à son retour . Maintenant elle était là et vu qu'elle travaillait avec San il n'y avait plus aucune raison à passer les choses sous silence. Elle avait quand même gardé le secret sur le fait qu'elle avait quelque peu forcé le destin pour qu'elles se revoient, seul Santana le savait. Bref Britt avait très bien compris le silence de Quinn au sujet de son ancienne amante, elle était à l'autre bout du monde de tout façon savoir cela n'aurait pas changer les choses finalement. Santana avait redouté les éventuels questionnements de Brittany mais il faut croire que celle ci était bel et décidé à ne pas lui demander d'explications ce qui la soulageait énormément.

Santana avait très occupée les après midi, elle avait commencé l'enregistrement de son album, Britt de son côté avait passé quelques castings et avait intégrée une troupe de danseur. Il était vendredi et Carlos leur avait demandé de passer tous les deux à la sortie du cours de 18 h pour qu'il leur présente les danseurs de son cours qui participeraient sur le clip la semaine prochaine. Les présentations furent faites et ensemble ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre. Ils étaient attablés dans un bar dans lequel carlos avait ses habitudes qui se trouvait à quelques rues de la salle de danse. L'ambiance était agréable et les personnes présentes sympathiques. Après quelques consommations, Carlos avait demandé à Santana de chanter, le patron du lieu était un ami de surcroit un très bon pianiste pour preuve le piano qui se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. Celle ci avait fait mine de se faire un peu priée puis avait finalement acceptée. Chanter était pour elle viscérale, il lui semblait parfois que c'était la seule chose qui la maintenait réellement vivante en ce bas monde.

Le patron s'était mis au piano et comme à chaque fois qu'elle chantait, elle avait vite retenue l'attention de la salle toute entière. Elle avait chanté quelques grands standards de la chanson américaine et obtenue les applaudissements de la salle entière ainsi que quelques sifflements de la part des danseurs de Carlos. Elle s'était penché à l'oreille du pianiste pour lui faire une demande toute particulière. elle souhaitait entonner une chanson précise et ça tombait bien il en connaissait les accords.

les premières notes glissèrent sur le clavier et santana commença à chanter

**When will I see you again ?**

Lorsque le refrain arriva, elle chercha à accrocher le regard de la blonde ce qu'elle ne peina pas à faire, cette dernière la fixait intensément. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans le bar elle put apercevoir les deux orbites qui la regardaient.

**I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness  
And wandering eyes and a heaviness in my head.**

But don't you remember, don't you remember  
The reason you loved me before  
Baby please remember me once more

La chanson parlait de rupture et d'amour déçu, d'histoires qui se finissent avec peu d'explications. Au final c'était plutôt Britt qui aurait du lui chanter cette chanson. Mais ce soir c'était elle qui lui délivrait ces mots. La salle entière avait disparu autour d'elles, elle mettait tous ces émotions dans cette interprétation qui était exclusivement réservé à celle qui l' avait fixé de la première jusqu'à la dernière note. Elle était venue se rassoir vers la tablée qui l'avait complimenté de ses performances et la soirée s'était achevée autour de discussions sur les gouts musicaux de chacun. Ce soir ils s'étaient tous quittés dans de joyeuses embrassades, heureux de se revoir la semaine prochaine. Santana avait délibérement trainée un peu , espérant que Britt ferait de même ce qu'elle avait fait. Son coeur s'était emballé quand la jolie blonde avait déposé un tendre baiser appuyé sur sa joue. Le froid du soir avait contrasté avec la douce chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle avait sentie un feu dévorant lui parcourir le corps. Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner les lumières de la ville reflétant sur la dorure de ses cheveux.

Brittany s'était levée tôt ce dimanche, il fallait qu'elle reste en forme elle avait effectué quelques étirements et venait de se pratiquer quasiment une heure de gym rythmée par un CD entrainant qu'elle se réservait pour ce genre de moment. C'était important qu'elle maintienne son corps en bonne forme. Elle venait tout juste de terminer quand elle vit John qui franchit le seuil du salon. La chevelure ébouriffé, les yeux tout juste ouvert il la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue.

"excuses j'ai mis la musique un peu fort, je t'ai reveillé"

"non ma belle t'inquiétes je dois rejoindre Mark en fin de matinée. Il fallait donc que je m'extirpe du lit pas tard"

"ça m'embête de te laisser seule aujourd'hui mais il faut vraiment qu'on revoit certaines choses pour le boulot. ça va aller? j'espère que tu vas pas t'ennuyer" reprit il

"C'est bon je t'assure je comprends en plus Santana m'a proposé qu'on aille pique niquer à Central park"

"Super! je suis content qu'à peine arriver tu te sois déjà fait une amie"

Merde! la sensation de mentir à cet homme lui était vraiment des plus désagreable mais techniquement elle ne mentait pas elle et Santana était amies. Elle avait juste omis de dire à John qu'elles l'étaient depuis plus de quinze ans. Elle avait évoquée Santana toute la semaine avec lui et John avait été ravi pour elle qu'elle crée d'emblée des rapports avec une personne ici. Il était lui même assez accaparé par son travail et il avait vu Britt détendue et épanouie toute la semaine ce qui l'avait rassuré au vu de la tristesse qu'elle arborait les trois premiers jours. Il avait eu peur qu'elle peine à s'accoutumer de cette nouvelle vie.

"ce serait super que tu lui dises de passer à l'appart un de jours que je la rencontre"

Elle reçut le sourire de john en plein coeur. Elle savait qu'elle agissait comme une mauvaise personne mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. en tout cas pas pour l'instant

"oui pourquoi pas "

Bien evidemment, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Si elle avait parlé de santana à John. Il n'en était rien de l'inverse, cette seule pensée l'angoissait pourtant elle ne faisait rien de mal il était normal que quelqu'un partage sa vie après ces quatre longues années mais l'idée que la latina puisse se vexait et qu'elle la perde à nouveau lui était insupportable. Ils avaient bu un thé ensemble, discutés un peu et John était parti. De son côté, elle était partie rejoindre santana.

Le temps était plutôt agréable et bien que quelques nuages présagé que la pluie ferait son apparition, elles avaient pu profiter de pique niquer tranquillement. l'ambiance était agréable et la joie de partager ces instants ensemble était visiblement réciproque, elle avait constaté que le sourire de san n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres durant le moment qu'elle venait de partager. Elle sentit à plusieurs reprises le regard de la brune s'attardait sur son corps mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle même avait passé du temps aujourd'hui et cette semaine à admirer la beauté de santana qui était restée intacte durant ces quelques années, elle s'était surpris à laisser son esprit vagabonder sur cette peau hâlée et ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elles avaient tant aimés. Des souvenirs avaient été ravivés, les instants sensuels qu'elles avaient partagés lui revenaient en mémoire. Santana avait toujours été une amante formidable, elle était incontestablement la meilleure qu'elle n'ait jamais connu et ce non seulement parce qu'elle était magnifiquement belle mais parce qu'elle dégageait une fougue, une passion, une telle sensualité que s'en était indécent. Bon sang! le sexe avec cette fille était un véritable délice!

Les nuages commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus important, le ciel s'était sérieusement assombrit, il était temps de rentrer. C'est au moment ou elle emballait leurs affaires qu'elles sentirent les premières gouttes tombaient. Bientôt les fines gouttes laissèrent place à un véritable déluge et Britt entreprit de courir jusque sous le première arbre qu'elle trouva, santana à ses trousses. Elle s'arrêta haletante au pied du grand arbre lorsqu'elle vit son amie debout sous la pluie, l'eau dégoulinant dans les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle avait stoppé sa course, lachait son sac et avançait doucement dans sa direction des trombes d'eau se déversant sur elle. Santana la fixait, elle était maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle, son regard sombre la transperçait et bien qu'elle était ruisselante, elle sentit le feu s'emparer de son corps. c'est elle qui franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et posa la première ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact la fit frémir, d'un mouvement lent sa bouche commença à remuer contre celle de sa partenaire. Et vite elle sentit que Santana en voulait plus, au même instant, elles entrouvrirent leurs lèvres, leurs langues dans un premier temps se frôlèrent et rapidement se retrouvèrent plaquées à danser dans un ballet sensuel et majestueux. Brittany gémit et plongea plus profondément dans la bouche qui s'offrait à elle. Son corps n'était plus que sensation, ses bras vinrent entouré la nuque de santana qui elle même avait saisit fermement les hanches de la blonde afin de coller son corps contre le sien. Elle ne faisait plus qu'une dans l'extase qu'elle partageait. Les mains de santana glissèrent sous son teeshirt trempé qui lui collait à la peau et caressèrent son dos tandis que les siennes avait aggripé sa chevelure et tenait sa tête pour prolonger le baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard leurs bouches se séparèrent et Santana déposa délicatement quelques baisers sur ses joues et dans son cou contre lequel elle finit par blottir sa tête. Elles restèrent quelques instants collées l'une contre l'autre. C'est Santana qui rompit le contact, elle tendit sa main à la blonde qui s'en saisit sans dire un mot, il était temps de rentrer, elle ramassa son sac et elles partirent comme ça main dans la main sous la pluie qui tombaient lourdement sur leur corps.


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6

deceptions amoureuses

_** Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, merci pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre visiblement, il vous a plu et j'en suis ravie car je prends un tel plaisir à écrire cette histoire que si il est partagé je trouve ça formidable. Chacun de vos commentaires est accueilli avec une grande joie.**_

_**Tache : je sais que John est vraiment un mec bien, je n'aurais pas pu mettre Brittany avec le dernier des connards quand même! moi même j'ai un peu de peine pour lui, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passait pour son personnage ni pour les autres d'ailleurs, je décide de la suite à chaque chapitre mais promis je vais essayer de ne pas trop le maltraiter.**_

_**Yoruichii : j'ai fait quelques efforts de mise en page, j'espère que la lecture n'en sera que plus agréable.**_

Santana s'extirpa doucement du sommeil, elle avait dormit comme un ange. Elle était encore totalement imprégnée de la magie des instants partagés avec Brittany hier. Le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé l'avait plongé dans un état d'extase fabuleux. Elle sentait tout son corps flotté sur un petit nuage, son esprit était léger. On aurait pu lui annoncer la pire des catastrophe qu'elle s'en serait complètement fichue. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arracher à la sensation de plénitude qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Britt était redevenue sienne le temps d'un baiser. Elle n'avait de cesse de revivre cet instant dans son esprit, elle se revoyait avancée lentement sous la pluie en direction de la blonde et pouvait sentir à nouveau l'envie de la posséder qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Mais Britt l'avait devancé et le fait qu'elle soit l'instigatrice de ce pure moment de bonheur rajouté un degré à la joie éprouvée. Elle l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à bas de son immeuble tel un gentleman d'antan. Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle qui pouvait être tellement rustre avec la plupart de ses conquêtes en les baisant avant de les jeter comme de vieux kleenex. Mais tout de suite, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse elle avait un talent à prouver ce soir et elle savait que si elle foirait sa prestation cela mettrait à mal son avenir. Elle appréhendait le direct, ce serait sans filet mais sentir la présence de la danseuse à ses côtés l'aiderait elle le savait.

Elle était restée quelques instants au creux de son lit enrobé dans la douce chaleur de ses draps puis s'était levée et préparée pour aller au studio. La séance d'enregistrement s'était parfaitement déroulée aujourd'hui et elle filait en direction plateau télé ou elle devait se produire. Britt y était déjà quand elle y était arrivée, elles étaient maintenant habillées maquillées prête à assurer le moment qui leur étaient accordé. Elles avaient sans cesse était entourées de monde ce qui fait qu'elles avaient guère pu échanger que quelques paroles. Dans les coulisses, elle pouvait entendre la voix du présentateur qui annonçait l'artiste qui allait se produire à savoir elle. Il était venu la saluer avant l'émission, son sourire à la dentition parfaite, ses mots d'encouragements lui était apparu comme de la pure hypocrisie mais elle lui avait rendu la pareille. Clairement ce type se moquait d'elle comme de sa première chemise, ainsi était fait le monde de la télévision il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue. Elle avait besoin de ce monde surfait pour se faire connaitre et elle en avait conscience.

Le moment tant attendu était arrivée, elle allait faire sa première grosse apparition télé, elle avait perdue quelques peu de sa superbe tellement elle se sentait rongé par le stress. Elle avait sentit la main de la blonde agripper la sienne l'espace d'une seconde et tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Elle avait quelqu'un qui croyait en elle. La presta s'était passée merveilleusement bien, le présentateur lui avait posé quelques questions et elle avait pu parler de son album qui allait prochainement sortir. Elle avait pu constater l'enthousiasme du public, certains l'avaient même accompagner en chantant le refrain. A la sortie, elle était accompagné de Brittany, elle lui avait demandée de rester près d'elle, cela la rassurer et de plus elle avait envie de savourer ces premiers moments de carrière avec elle. Elle s'était fait apostrophé par quelques personnes qui l'avait sollicité pour des autographes bien qu'ils attendaient surement les gens plus renommés qu'elle qui s'était produit ce soir.

Son agent l'attendait afin de la déposer chez elle, elle avait insistée pour qu'il dépose Brittany en premier. Ils étaient là tous les trois dans la voiture de Matt qui n'en finissait de s'extasier sur leur prestation de ce soir. Britt était installée, silencieuse, à l'arrière du véhicule, la latina apercevait ses pupilles qui la transperçaient au travers du reflet de sa vitre. Ils déposèrent Britt au coin de la rue ou se situait son immeuble. Elle la vit s'éloigner quand soudain n'y tenant plus, elle posa une bise sur la joue de matt, elle prétexta qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à son amie, le remercia pour le trajet ce n'était pas la peine qu'il l'attende, elle prendrait un taxi. Elle empoigna son sac et sortit en trombe de la voiture, elle vit matt s'éloigner au volant de sa voiture qui esquissait un signe de la main. Elle eut rapidement rattrapé son amie qui venait de s'engouffrait dans le hall de l'immeuble après en avoir taper le code d'entrée. Elle arriva juste à temps pour glisser son pied dans le coin de la porte avant que celle ci ne se ferme.

"Britt!" prononca t elle, à demi essoufflée

"San, je croyais que tu étais rentrée" cette dernière avait parue gênée en prononçant ses mots

"Je n'ai pas trouvé un seul instant pour te parler ce soir alors que j'en avais très envie mais il est tard et si tu es fatiguée je comprends. Est ce que je peux monter?

Britt avait redouté cette question. John devait être rentré maintenant, il n'avait pas pu venir à l'émission de télé, une soirée de travail trop chargé mais il lui avait promis de rester éveillé jusqu'à son retour afin qu'elle lui raconte tout de sa soirée. Evidemment elle ne pouvait arriver accompagnée de Santana.

"je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ..."

"je comprends pas, Britt tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche et maintenant tu trouves que passer la fin de sa soirée ensemble n'est pas une bonne idée!"

"Tu m'en veux encore c'est ça, je peux comprendre, j'ai vraiment été une belle salope mais crois moi j'ai changée je ne recommencerai pas les mêmes erreurs" reprit elle

Mais le problème n'était pas réellement celui là mais si Britt doutait de faire pleinement confiance à la latina et des sentiments qu'elle avait retrouvé à son contact. C'était le bordel dans sa tête concernant la jolie brune mais pas seulement au milieu de ce foutoir, il y avait John.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. C'est San qui reprit la parole.

"Tu sais, il est peut être temps qu'on discute de certaines choses concernant le passé ..." Elle s'était rapproché considérablement en prononçant ces mots. A peine un mètre les séparait.

Soudainement la lumière s'éteignit. la minuterie venait de donner sa dernière seconde de luminosité et elle attendait qu'on la réenclenche mais aucune des deux ne tendit la main pour le faire. Elles étaient là dans la pénombre du hall dans un silence religieux. Cette fois ce fut Santana qui franchit les derniers remparts qui les séparaient et enlaça la taille de la blonde de ses deux bras. Les lumières de la rue lui permettait d'apercevoir les pupilles de Britt qui la fixaient.

Elle se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle glissa instantanément sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de sa partenaire, le baiser prenant d'emblée une allure passionné. Leurs langues se déchainaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs poitrines collaient l'une à l'autre battaient à l'unisson. Elles gémissaient en coeur sous l'intensité de l'excitation qui s'emparait de leurs deux corps. La tendresse du premier baiser laissait place à un désir plus brutal qui les traversait. Santana poussa la blonde contre le mur rompant un instant le contact de leurs lèvres, ses yeux voyagèrent le long de son corps. Elle passa sa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur sans lâcher l'autre de ses yeux de braise.

Cette fois, elle se jeta définitivement sur elle plongeant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche. Ses mains fusaient le long de ses courbes, elle sentait un besoin irrépressible de posséder l'entièreté de son corps. Elle enveloppa ses seins de ses deux mains et Britt fit basculer sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement laissant libre accès à son cou que santana dévorait de baisers. Sa peau avait un gout de miel, le parfum vanillé qui se dégageait de ses cheveux la rendait dingue, elle n'avait qu'une envie dévorait chaque parcelle de sa peau de sa bouche. Elle ressentit le feu s'emparait de son bas ventre alors qu'elle caressait sa poitrine fermement tandis que la blonde passait ses mains sous son haut. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient maintenant dans la chair de son dos. Le bassin de la blonde commença à s'agiter furieusement lorsqu'elle sentit la cuisse de la brune se collait entre ses jambes. D'un coup la lumière se ralluma ce qui rompit l'étreinte brutalement, des pas ainsi que des voix se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Des jeunes passèrent devant elle dans un" bonsoir" auquel elles répondirent. L'instant venait de se briser définitivement.

"San...Il faut vraiment que tu partes... S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas ! promis je t'appelle demain et on se voit après demain"

"Mais... "

" Je suis désolée san mais c'est compliqué tu comprends"

et bien sûr elle comprenait, elle avait brisé le coeur de cette fille et maintenant elle lui demandait de faire comme si les dommages engendrés n'avaient jamais existés.

"c'est moi qui suit désolée et très sincèrement crois moi"

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

Brittany mit quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits. La jolie brune l'avait mis dans un tel état que son corps tremblait. Cette fille lui faisait un effet pas possible, c'était indéniable. Bon sang! ressaisis toi Britt! Ce qu'elle fit. John l'attendait là haut, il lui avait posé un tas de questions et une fois encore elle avait réussit à dissimuler la vérité. Elle qui n'avait jamais menti ni triché avec personne arrivait à tromper les deux seules personnes qui avaient réellement eu une importance dans sa vie. La culpabilité commençait à la ronger sérieusement, il allait falloir qu'elle dise la vérité, les choses ne pouvaient continuer comme ça. Plus le temps passerait plus elle s'enfoncerait dans une situation inextricable. Mais par ou commençait? Elle n'était même pas sûre de ses sentiments. Oui elle avait envie de Santana c'était une certitude et bien que cela ait mis à mal ses sentiments pour le grand brun, elle l'aimait toujours, elle n'était pas prête à le quitter. Elle ne trouverait pas de réponses à ses questions ce soir, elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Il était vendredi, elle venait d'enchainer deux jours de travail consécutifs afin de tourner le clip du premier single de santana. Tout s'était déroulé à grande vitesse et le réalisateur était visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il avait tourné. Les images avaient été filmées dans un grand hangar. Santana y apparaissait dans diverses tenues, toutes plus sexys les unes que les autres toujours entourée de britt et de la troupe de danseurs de carlos. chaque prise avait été enregistrée plusieurs fois afin de ne garder que le meilleur. Elle verrait un résultat définitif la semaine prochaine.

Ce soir, l'heure était à la fête, Carlos les avaient conviées toutes les deux à une fête à son appartement. Elles s'y avait retrouvé des visages qui leur étaient devenues familiers ces deux dernières semaines. Britt était dans un coin en pleine discussion avec un élève du chorégraphe qui s'émerveillait devant le talent de cette dernière. Pour un peu elle aurait rougit tellement ses propos étaient élogieux. San était à l'autre bout du salon riant à gorge déployée devant Carlos qui faisait le pitre. La blonde sentit son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Merde! merde! merde! c'était John qui avait pu se libérer, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle lui avait parler de la soirée la veille sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait venir vu qu'il lui avait parler d'un diner de travail très important avec des producteurs qui étaient très interressés par un des personnages crée par le grand brun.

Elle parcourut la salle du regard à la recherche de la brune, il était urgent qu'elle lui parle avant que son petit ami arrive. ça y est, elle l'avait repèré, elle avait foncé à travers la pièce tel un boulet de canon et avait empoigné san par le bras afin de la trainer dans un coin de la pièce.

Celle ci lui lançait un regard d'étonnement

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? britt? t'es toute pâle!"

"il se passe que il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire et que voilà je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne savais pas comment ni quand le faire" elle avait prononçait ses paroles à toute vitesse

"Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, calmes toi et dis moi ce qui se passe, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire" sur ces mots Santana avait posé sa main dans un geste tendre sur sa joue.

La brune vit les yeux gênés de la blonde se posaient derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit un grand jeune homme brun qui avançait, souriant, dans leur direction. Il contourna Santana et attrapa la blonde par la taille en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres dans un "salut ma belle!" Santana sentit ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Pour un peu, en tendant l'oreille on aurait pu entendre le bruit de son coeur qui venait de déchirer en deux.

"Salut! tu dois être santana je présume, Britt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi" dit il en lui tendant une main chaleureuse.

"tu as bien de la chance alors..." répondit elle

La main de john resta dans le vide. La blonde empoigna la latina par le bras pour la trainer quelques mètres plus loin sous le regard de John qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un peu plus loin Carlos avait assisté à toute la scène et entreprit de venir se présenter à john. Il avait sentit que la situation qui se déroulait devant lui prenait une vilaine tournure. Carlos était lui même homosexuel et il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour que son gaydar se mette à tournoyer en présence de Santana. De plus l'attitude, les regards, les gestes de la chanteuse vis à vis de la blonde avait confirmé ses doutes. Santana était lesbienne et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Britt, il en était sûre.

"Carlos, chorégraphe enchanté! Ha! ces latinas, elles ont le sang chaud, je sais de quoi je parle ma mère et mes soeurs me rendent dingues."

Quelques mètres plus loin la conversation avait pris des tournures de reproches heureusement la musique était assez forte pour couvrir la dispute.

"Putain britt! mais qui sait ce connard?"

"C'est John..."

"J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il s'appelle John, robert ou stephen ! qu'est ce que tu fous avec lui?" cette fois la colère avait pris le dessus

"C'est mon petit ami" murmura la blonde

"TON PETIT AMI! et depuis quand merde?"

"ça fait un peu plus de deux ans..."

"DEUX ANS ! DEUX ANS! putain et tu comptais attendre deux ans de plus pour m'en parler!"

"J'allais le faire, je te jure, j'attendais le bon moment c'est tout."

"Le bon moment! Peut être ça aurait été avant que tu m'embrasses dans le parc! Au fait est ce qu'il sait que j'ai failli te baiser dans le couloir de votre immeuble?" Tout son corps tremblait de fureur.

"j'en reviens pas que tu ai pu me trahir de la sorte, pas toi Britt, tu as changée, la britt que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait ça..." le ton exprimait toute la déception des propos.

Cette fois s'en été trop pour Britt, la rancoeur pour la brune qu'elle pensait avoir dépassé venait de resurgir.

"Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner, je te rappelles que c'est toi qui m'a laissé comme une merde il y a quatre ans!" elle venait de crier sans s'en rendre compte et quelques visages s'étaient détournés de leur conversations pour les observer.

"C'est donc ça, je t'ai fait du mal et voilà tu t'es vengé, t'es contente, mission accomplie, on est quitte"

Elle resta quelques secondes à la fusiller de son regard noir.

"Je n'ai jamais menti Britt, si je suis partie c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait"

Elle tourna les talons, passa à côté de Carlos et du grand brun et réprima la furieuse envie qu'elle avait d'arracher les yeux de ce dernier. ça n'aurait servit à rien, elle était trop lasse pour ça, la colère venait de laisser place à la plus grande deception qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

Elle marcha tel un zombie jusqu'à son appartement, le froid du soir mordait la chaleur de son visage mais elle ne le sentait pas. Les évenements de ce soir l'avaient vidée de toute émotion. c'est en arrivant devant sa porte qu'elle la vit. Elle était là, sa tête enroulée de ses bras, sanglotant comme un nouveau né.

"Quinn! Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Elle s'était jeté à ses pieds en prononçant ses mots.

"il est arrivée quelque chose à rachel? mais parle bon sang!"

La blonde releva la tête, le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang à force de pleurer.

"Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule, san!"

La latina la prit par le bras et attira son amie à l'intérieur de son appartement.

_**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais ne soyez pas déçu(es) la suite arrive prochainement. Comme vous vous en doutait le prochain chapitre de l'amitié quintanna, du faberry en perspective! mais je pense Je parlerai un peu de Britt quand même. A la base c'est elle pour moi qui est l'héroine principale de cette fic. Inclure un peu de Faberry au programme me faisait très envie et puis ça permet de faire durer un peu le suspense quant à l'avenir de Britt et santana.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_**Le chapitre étant écrit je me suis dit : pourquoi attendre pour le poster? d'autant que je mettrais certainement la suite que le week end prochain pour cause de planning surchargé la semaine qui vient. J'ai pu constater que vous étiez un certain nombre à suivre les petits aventures que j'essaye de faire vivre à nos personnages préférés, merci! Il n'y aurait ne serait ce qu'une seule personne qui me lirait que j'en serai ravie. J'espère que le chapitre suivant vous plaira.**_

Toutes des s...!

Cela faisait maintenant 5 bonnes minutes que Quinn était affalée sur le canapé dans l'appartement de Santana, le corps secoué de sanglots, les yeux bouffis à force de pleurer. La brune avait été leur chercher une bière apparemment son amie en avait bien besoin et elle aussi bien qu'elle était déjà bien entamée par les verres qu'elle avait bu à la soirée chez Carlos mais la conservation qu'elle avait eu avec Britt et la marche du retour jusqu'à chez elle l'avait quelque peu désenivrée. Elle tendit la bouteille à son amie qui s'en saisit et but une longue gorgée, la douce chaleur de l'alcool se répandant dans son corps.

"Bon tu vas te décider à m'expliquer!" entama santana

"Rachel me trompe, j'en suis sûre..." prononça t elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

"Quoi? Mais...? Avec qui?"

L'après midi même Quinn était sortie prendre un peu le soleil, elle n'avait pas de rendez vous avant une bonne heure et le temps était magnifique. Elle flanait dans les rues un gobelet de café dans la main quand elle l'avait aperçue : Rachel, sa rachel à la terrasse d'un café. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait toute à la joie de voir sa belle, elle avait vu la personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Non c'était pas possible c'était ce grand crétin de Finn et Rachel lui envoyait de grands sourires auquel il répondait lui aussi souriant d' un air bênet. Elle marchait dans leur direction bien décidé à intervenir dans cette conversation quand elle avait vu la main de Rachel se levait pour venir se poser sur celle de Finn qui avait reposé sa deuxième main par dessus la sienne. Le geste était tendre et équivoque.

Quinn avait réprimé une folle envie d'aller leur arracher les cheveux à tous les deux mais elle avait préféré partir. Elle avait errée jusqu'à son bureau, annulé son Rendez vous et cogitée sèchement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à appeler Rachel. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce que faisait sa brune avec cet andouille. Quand elle avait demandée à Rachel comment s'était passé sa journée elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait fait du Shopping toute l'après midi. Elle avait menti, elle lui avait menti, cette fois elle avait la confirmation que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas anodin. Sa femme la trompait et de plus avec ce grand dadet de Finn. Comment avait elle pu lui faire ça? Elle avait raccrochée prétextant que son client venait d'arriver secouée par les mensonges que Rachel venaient de proférer. Elle aurait pu hurler dans le téléphone, la traiter de tous les noms mais rien n'était sorti. Elle était sous le choc. Elle était rentrée chez elle mais cette fois le sourire que lui avait adressé la brune avait été de trop.

"tu te fous bien de ma gueule!"

Rachel était restait muette face à la phrase qui venait de sortir de la bouche de sa chérie.

"Tu croyais que je ne m'apercevrai de rien!"

"Mais de quoi tu parles quinnie?"

"La fête est finie, je sais tout maintenant et crois je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner!"

Elle s'était retournée et elle était partie en claquant la porte. Elle avait couru désespérément au travers des rues et s'était arrêtée, essoufflée, les larmes avaient commencées à couler et n'en finissaient plus depuis. Le peu de raison qui lui restait l'avait conduit directement chez son amie. Elle avait frappée sans réponse de sa part, elle s'était laissée tombée devant sa porte dans le couloir, elle finirait bien par rentrer.

Santana venait d'écouter l'histoire de son amie silencieusement buvant gorgée sur gorgée. Elle se leva, alluma une clope.

"Putain, je vais aller le tuer ce salopard et je vais arracher les yeux de cette sale naine de Berry!"

"San ne l'appelles pas comme ça s'il te plait"

"Merde! Quinn c'est une putain de menteuse, elle vient de te briser le coeur, crois moi elle serait en face de moi, je ne lui ferai pas de cadeau! "

"Britt et rachel se sont bien foutues de nous" continua t elle

"Britt? Quel rapport avec Britt?"

"Madame a estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me faire part qu'elle avait un mec depuis plus de deux ans! ça fait une putain de semaine qu'elle flirte avec moi qu'on s'est embrassées voire un peu plus et d'un coup pouf pouf! ça fait deux ans que j'ai un mec!"

"ho..." dit Quinn

"tu savais n'est ce pas ?"

Quinn hocha la tête de bas en haut l'air penaud

"C'est bon te prends pas la tête ! c'était pas à toi de me le dire bordel c'est elle qui aurait du le faire!"

Le pack de bière touchait à sa fin et les esprits commençaient à être moins cohérents mais la colère et la rancune de Santana n'avait pas diminuée. Elle imaginait la blonde jouissant dans les bras du grand brun et cette pensée la dégouta.

"Toutes des salopes! je te le dis! c'est moi qui ai raison, ne pas s'attacher surtout ne pas s'attacher!"

"tu les baises et tu passes à la suivante!" surenchèra t elle

Mais Quinn n'en était pas convaincue. Elle aimait Rachel même si celle ci l'avait trahie de la pire façon qu'il soit.

"Allez viens! bouge toi on va sortir, je connais un endroit génial peuplé de nanas super canons! "

Finalement elle avait décidée Quinn, elle l'avait aidée à se refaire une tête a peu prés présentable bien que ses yeux étaient encore très enflés.

Elles étaient arrivées dans le club vers deux heures, l'endroit était bondée, tous ces gens étaient là en train se s'enivrer de danser dans l'espoir d'oublier quelques instants la dure réalité de la vie. Quinn et santana ne dérogeaient pas à la règle, mettre de côté un instant leur coeur meurtrie par les femmes qu'elles aimaient. Elles s'étaient d'emblée dirigées vers le bar. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la latina pour repèrer une nana digne de son calibre laissant Quinn seule en compagnie d'une jolie créature qui venait de l'accoster.

Santana ouvrit un oeil puis deux, elle sentait des marteaux piqueurs qui martelaient dans ses tempes. Elle avait pris une belle cuite. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, les mensonges de Britt et de Rachel, la peine de Quinn. Putain Quinn! Elle se leva d'un bond passa la tête par la porte de son salon, elle aperçut la blonde qui dormait profondément dans le canapé. Elle fit demi tour et se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit. Elle tenta de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Des flashs lui revenaient en mémoire, les toilettes, sa culotte en bas de ses jambes, son corps secoué de soubresauts qui s'empalait sur les doigts d'une grande blonde. Le visage de Britt qui était apparu au moment ou elle avait joui sous les asseaux d'une autre. Elle se sentait pathétique. Elle n'était qu'amertume. Ce matin toute sa colère avait disparue, seule une grosse boule de souffrance lui enserrait le coeur.

Elle essaya vainement de replonger dans un sommeil dont elle avait bien besoin. Tans pis, elle se leva, traversa le salon sous les ronflements de son amie, attrapa de l'eau fraiche qu'elle but directement à la bouteille. Elle venait de servir un café quand la blonde ouvrit les yeux.

"Putain t'as vraiment une sale gueule!"

"Merci je te retourne le compliment" ne put s'empêchait de dire Quinn.

Elle laissa son amie reprendre ses esprits en sirotant son café. Une fois que la blonde fut définitivement sur ses deux pieds elle demanda :

"Dis moi, je t'en prie que t'as pas fait de connerie sinon je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours"

" Non j'étais complètement défoncée et cette fille a essayée de m'emballer mais j'ai pas pu. Je peux pas faire ça à Rachel même si..." elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Prononcer les mots les aurait fait devenir encore plus réel qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Santana fut soulagée de la réponse de son amie. Hier, l'alcool aidant, elle l'aurait bien poussée dans les bras de la première venue mais ce matin elle se rendait compte que cela aurait été une belle erreur. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

"Quinn, je suis ton amie et comme tu le sais je t'aime plus que je ne saurais le montrer" elle avait rougit en prononçant cette phrase.

"il faut que tu parles à Rachel, tu dois t'expliquer avec elle et crois moi ça me fait chier de penser ça mais après toutes ses années à ses côtés tu ne peux pas faire l'autruche, il faut crever l'abcès. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera par la suite mais une chose est sûre, tu me trouveras toujours sur ton chemin..."

Quinn passa derrière elle et l'enlaça de ses bras.

"Merci San"

"je pense que toi aussi tu devrais parler à Britt"

"C'est pas pareil et tu le sais, Rachel et toi ça fait quatre ans que vous vous aimez"

"et moi je crois que ça fait quinze ans que tu aimes Britt alors ne gâche pas tout. Réfléchis bien c'est peut être ta dernière chance avec elle."

Santana n'avait pas répondu. Elle savait que d'une certaine façon son amie n'avait pas tort.

Un peu plus tard, Quinn était lavée, caféinée, prête à aller affronter la conversation qu'elle avait évité la veille avec Rachel. La latina la prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle n'omit pas de lui dire que si ça tournait mal elle pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment chez elle mais ça son amie le savait déjà. De tout façon elle ne ferait rien de sa journée, elle était bien trop claquée pour ça.

La veille au soir, une autre conversation des plus importantes avait eu lieu. Britt avait regardée Santana quittée l'appartement de Carlos retenant le plus possible les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses jolies yeux bleus. Elle avait réussit tant bien que mal à faire bonne figure le reste de la soirée. Mais en franchissant le seuil de son appartement accompagnée de John, elle avait craquée, ses yeux s'étaient embués et John l'avait enserré de ses grands bras, la berçant aussi tendrement qu'il l'avait pu.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ma jolie? j'ai vu que tu t'ai disputé avec ton amie tout l'heure. Racontes moi ce qui s'est passé. "

"Ho mon dieu, John, je suis la pire personne au monde, crois moi tu mérites bien mieux qu'une fille comme moi"

"ça c'est à moi d'en juger. Expliques moi tout, tu te sentiras mieux après, j'en suis convaincue."

"Je t'ai menti" lui dit elle en se détachant de ses bras. Elle vint s'assoir sur le canapé et prit Lord Tubbington sur ses genoux. La chaleur qui se dégageait de l'animal l'apaisa un peu. Elle reprit la parole.

"ça fait plus de quinze ans que je connais Santana. On a grandit ensemble à Lima mais surtout elle et moi on a vécu une histoire d'amour. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais elle était sortie de ma vie et je pensais ne plus jamais la revoir."

"Et alors tu as vécu une histoire d'amour avec une femme. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en a jamais parlé. Je ne suis pas homophobe tu sais. Et puis moi aussi j'ai connu une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre avant toi mais ça tu le sais déjà."

John reprit "C'est vrai que ça me fait un peu bizarre de t'imaginer avec elle mais c'est ta vie ton passé et je n'ai rien à dire à ce propos. je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité. Ton ex est de retour dans ta vie c'est pas une affaire d'état."

Britt le regardait, elle se sentait honteuse c'est vrai qu'elle aurait du lui en parler. A part ce qui concernait la brune cet homme savait à peu près tout d'elle et il l' aimait quand même pour tout ce qu'elle était. Jamais il n'avait fait la moindre réflexion sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire.

"Vous vous êtes engueulées à cause de moi. C'est ça mon coeur? Tu ne lui avais dit que tu avais quelqu'un?" continua John

"non je lui avais pas dit. Les choses se sont plutôt fini mal terminées entre nous et nos retrouvailles ont été un peu compliqué. Et surtout ..." mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres et les larmes se remirent à couler.

"Surtout quoi ma blonde?" dit il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Britt leva ses yeux délavés dans sa direction. Elle put lire dans les siens toute la bienveillance et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait.

"Surtout on s'est embrassées et je me demande si je l'aime encore..."

Le monde du brun venait de s'effondrer. Son visage s'était décomposé et il avait relâché la main qui se tenait auparavant dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, les dernières paroles de Britt flottant lourdement dans les airs.

"Est ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?" demanda t il

"oui"

"Mais tu penses que tu l'aimes aussi?"

"oui"

Le grand brun digérait les infos. Sa blonde, la femme qui l'aimait le plus au monde avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et il n'avait rien vu venir.

"Je suis désolée John tellement désolée..."

"moi aussi, moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude, de réfléchir, je crois que je vais dormir sur le canapé..."

Britt déposa délicatement son chat dans un coin du canapé, ajoutait quelque chose n'aurait servit à rien la vérité venait d'être dévoilée. Le poids des mots l' avait assommé mais il était nécessaire que les choses soient dites. maintenant elle le savait, elle pourrait prendre une vraie décision quant à son avenir amoureux mais laquelle? ça elle ne le savait pas encore. John voudrait il encore d'elle après qu'elle lui ai menti ? Santana pourrait elle lui pardonner ? Mais surtout avec lequel des deux elle avait le plus envie d'être ? Elle se trouvait dans un beau merdier.

Elle passait le seuil de sa chambre quand elle entendit John qui sanglotait, le son de ses pleurs lui fendit le coeur. Se sentir responsable de la tristesse de quelqu'un a qui on tenait était une chose bien difficile à assumer.

"je suis fou de toi... je veux pas te perdre..." murmura t il

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, elle referma la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit en larmes.

_**En ce qui concerne Rachel et Quinn mes idées pour la suite sont bien en place mais j'avoue que je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment je vais poursuivre mon histoire pour le trio Britt\ San\John. Je vais essayer du mieux que je peux de ne pas vous décevoir mais Je suis comme Brittany en pleine réflexion. Je crois que le suspense va perdurer un peu car je m'éclate à l'écriture et je voudrais que ça dure encore quelques chapitres bien que j'ai déjà en vu une prochaine histoire avec un scénario un peu plus complexe et moins attendu que celui ci. Cette fic étant ma première je ne souhaitais pas m'aventurer sur des chemins trop sinueux au risque de me perdre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des comms depuis le début de l'histoire, ça fait plaisir. n'hésitez pas toutes les vérités sont bonnes à dire comme vous avez pu le constater à la lecture de chapitre. A très vite!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_**Au final quand on kiffe on trouve toujours le temps donc plus vite que prévu voici la suite de ma petite histoire. **_

_**Une discussion Faberry**_

_**un flashback romantico sexy Brittana (en lien avec ma petite fic)**_

_**je souhaite que votre lecture soit agréable.**_

**all i want is you**

Quinn filait tout droit à son appartement. Le temps était maussade, de fines gouttes de pluie se déversaient sur elle de manière discontinue. C'était San qui avait raison même si elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Elle était partie comme une voleuse hier, elle se sentait presque honteuse d'avoir filer comme ça sans demander d'explications à rachel. Merde ! la jalousie est vraiment une vilaine vilaine tare. Le plus simple aurait été d'affronter Rachel et Finn hier mais elle avait choisie la fuite, La vision de sa femme souriant à l'autre imbécile l'avait vraiment heurtée au plus profond de son être. Et puis Rachel qui lui avait menti prétextant un après midi shopping, elle allait vite être fixée. Elle venait de franchir la porte du logement secouant ses cheveux courts trempés par la pluie

« rach ? »

sa brune apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte avec pour seule tenue une serviette qui ne recouvrait que partiellement son corps. Mon dieu qu'elle est sexy pensa Quinn.

« Putain Quinn ! Mais t'étais ou ? J'ai passé toute la soirée à essayer de t'appeler !J'ai flippée comme une dingue toute la nuit ! »

« pourquoi tu m'as menti hier ? » la question était directe.

« tu n'as pas fait de shopping hier n'est ce pas ! »reprit elle

« c'est donc ça ! Tu m'as vu avec Finn ? »

« oui je t'ai vu avec ce connard tu lui souriais en lui tenant la main mais comment tu peux me faire ça Rach ! »

« Mais faire quoi ? J'ai rien fait. Comment tu peux penser que... »

D'un coup la blonde ne savait plus trop exactement ce qu'elle avait vu, elle se sentit un peu bête.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je me tape Finn dans ton dos c'est ça ? »

« je me suis posée la question oui »

« mais bordel c'est fini avec lui depuis quatre ans, j'arrive pas à croire que l'idée t'ai ne serait ce qu'effleurer l'esprit ! » elle commençait à se sentir légèrement agacée par les accusations de sa femme.

« mais tu m'as menti putain pourquoi ? » Quinn aussi montait le ton.

« Non mais tu as regardé comment tu réagis, qu'est ce que tu m'aurais dit si je t'en avais parlé ? Tu aurais pété un câble et tu le sais. Ça m'a paru plus simple comme ça mais apparemment c'était une erreur »

« Oui c'est clair » répondit Quinn amère.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai rien dit parce que tu es d'une jalousie maladive, je peux pas approcher un mec sans que tu me tapes une crise. Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que je t'aime ! Je t'aime Quinnie ! »

« Il est vraiment temps que tu me fasses confiance à 100 % sinon cette relation ne fonctionnera jamais j'aurais pas du te mentir c'est vrai désolée... mais tu comprends pas que c'est toi qui me pousse à le faire »

Quinn se sentait misérable il est vrai qu'elle abusait quelque peu quand un gars la serrait d'un peu trop près mais c'est parce qu'elle est folle d'elle c'est tout. Elle se sentit vraiment fatiguée tout d'un coup. Ses fesses tombèrent toutes seules dans le canapé, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Rachel vint asseoir son corps tout à côté du sien. Quinn releva la tête, elle était au bord des larmes.

« je suis désolée mon cœur mais je flippe complètement à l'idée de te perdre tu vois c'est viscéral, j'ai tellement besoin de toi »

« Tu sais que t'es super craquante quand tu doutes de toi melle fabray » la brune avait souri en prononçant ses mots

« tu trouves parce que perso je me sens comme la dernière des merdes tu me rends faible et je déteste ça... »

« Les aléas de l'amour ma jolie ! moi aussi des fois j'ai peur tu sais... mais il suffit que j' aperçoives ton regard sur moi et tous mes doutes s'envolent en un clin d'oeil ! » elle caressait les cheveux dorés de sa main

« Si j'avais voulu de Finn lui et moi on serait marié à l'heure qu'il est avec une ribambelle de gosses »

Elle avait finalement réussie à faire sourire Quinn

« Pourquoi tu l'as vu alors ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a contacté figures toi qu'il va se marier ! Il voulait me l'annoncer de vive voix, me dire qu'il avait oublié le passé et que c'était sans rancune entre lui et moi. Je suis heureuse pour lui tu sais et puis le voir m'a définitivement confirmé que j'ai pris la meilleure décision quand je t'ai choisi toi ! Toi Quinn fabray ! »

« t'aurais quand même du m'en parler » bougonna Quinn

« j'ai passé la pire nuit de mon existence je croyais que tu allais me laisser tomber pour lui »

« T'étais ou ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant »dit rachel

« Avec San »

« Je le savais ! J'ai appelée chez elle mais personne n'a répondu. J'ai hésité à passer directement mais je me suis dit que vu que tu étais en colère et que si Santana le savait enfin tu vois, je n'avais pas très envie de me faire trucider par une hispanique en furie. »

« C'est vrai que t'as bien fait de pas venir, vu que ce que j'ai dit à Santana je pense que tu risquais de te retrouver avec quelques mèches de cheveux en moins ! »

La blonde fourra son visage dans les bras de sa femme, la peau de sa joue rentra en contact avec celle du cou de sa femme. Quelle merveilleuse sensation !

« En plus elle est été pas dans son meilleur jour, elle sait pour Britt et John elle est complètement anéantie même si elle fait style « Super Santana Lopez » genre je m'en fous, toutes les femmes sont des salopes enfin le discours qu'elle nous rabâche depuis presque quatre ans je pense qu'elle souffre terriblement et je m' inquiète sérieusement pour elle. Je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin de soutien.

Tu pourrais peut être lui chanter une petite chanson histoire de lui remonter le moral ? » la pensée de la latina exaspérée par le chant de sa chérie la fit sourire

« Je tiens pas à mourir trop jeune quand même ! »

Elles partirent dans un éclat de rire.

« Rach ? »

« Mumh ? »

« Je te présente mes excuses, je vais faire des efforts je te jure mais plus de mensonges promis ? »

« Promis ! »

« Je t'aime tellement »

« moi aussi je t'aime »

Quinn passa sa main autour de sa nuque.

« tu sais que t'es belle melle Berry quand tu te mets en colère parce ta femme devient trop possessive ! » dit elle en plongeant un regard coquin sur le haut d'un de ses seins qui dépassait de la serviette.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant. La réconciliation allait se scellée d'une manière très chaude elles le savaient.

Un long mois venait de s'écouler pour Britt. Elle avait pris une décision, elle n'avait pas pu quitter John, elle avait donc rompu le contrat qui la liait à santana mais elle pensait toujours beaucoup à la brune. elle avit pris la décision raisonnable qui s'imposait. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de tomber sur le clip de la latina à la télé et si John était dans les parages elle s'empressait de changer de chaine. Visiblement la carrière de san avait décoller, son clip passait en boucle et pratiquement tout le monde la connaissait, certaines personnes de sa troupe de danse lui en avait parlé car il avait reconnu la blonde dans le clip. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder dans une émission qui était passée cette semaine, la voir accompagnée d'une autre personne lui avait fait mal mais après la rupture de son contrat la brune n'avait jamais essayé de renouer le contact c'était surement mieux ainsi.

Elle aperçut un petit mot de John sur la table. Celui ci s'était évertué depuis un mois à lui rendre la vie merveilleuse. Il était encore plus patient plus attentionné que dans le passé, il faisait son maximum pour la rendre heureuse mais quelques fois elle le surprenait les yeux tristes et elle savait qu'il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien compris que sa femme souffrait de cette histoire avec la chanteuse. Mais il espérait qu'avec le temps elle oublie.

Elle apercut un paquet à côté du mot laissé par son petit ami

« Il y avait ça pour toi dans la boite aux lettres je t'aime à ce soir »

Elle prit le paquet, l'ouvrit, une note en glissa

« je t'avais promis que tu l'écouterai en avant première san »

Elle sortit le cd de la boite, santana était, comme à son habitude, divine sur la jacket. Elle enfonça le CD dans la chaine et se blottit sur le canapé. La voix familière de santana retentit dans l'appartement. Certaines chansons étaient enjoués pour un peu elle aurait pu se lever et danser alors que d'autres sonnaient plus mélancoliques. Quand elle arriva à la dernière chanson et plus particulièrement au refrain de cette dernière son cœur s'emballa, elle n'avait pas oubliée...

C'était un soir de saint Valentin il y a pratiquement cinq ans maintenant, elles étaient sorties pour se rendre à une soirée organisée au breadstix, Santana lui avait fait la surprise, elle avait demandé à un groupe de lui chanter une chanson d'amour spécialement pour elle. Elle voulait que Brittany comprenne à quel point elle est unique pour elle. Elle voulait faire entendre au monde entier que leur amour possédait la même valeur que tous les autres Ce soir là elles s'étaient embrasser au beau milieu de la salle au yeux de tous. Elles étaient définitivement et officiellement un couple amoureux. Elles étaient rentrées dans le froid jusqu'à la maison des parents de Britt main dans la main. La blonde était au comble de l'excitation elle lui avait préparé une surprise. A peine elles eurent franchies la porte de la chambre qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras pour la gratifier d'un baiser langoureux. Puis san aperçut le paquet sur le lit :

« je te laisse ouvrir j'ai quelque chose à faire dans la salle de bains » lui avait dit la blonde avec un grand sourire

Santana avait ouvert le présent. Dedans il s'y trouvait un merveilleux ensemble de lingerie en dentelles couleur parme.

« C'est magnifique mon cœur merci ! Mais qu'est que tu fabriques ? »

« tu verras ! Enfile le je veux te voir dedans !"

La brune de déshabilla et entreprit d'enfiler le cadeau de sa femme, elle se reluqua dans le miroir, se faisant à elle même un clin d'oeil retroussant sa bouche dans un sourire séducteur.

Elle était maintenant installée depuis plusieurs minutes allongée sur le lit de Britt dans une position qui se voulait le plus sexy possible.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Britt?"

La blonde venait de passer sa tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

"Prête pour ta surprise? Promets moi de ne pas rire"

Mais lorsque sa blonde sortit de la salle de bains clairement elle eut tout sauf envie de rire.

Brittany apparut dans une tenue hyper sexy. Elle portait un magnifique culotte en dentelles noire et ses jambes étaient recouvertes de bas noirs accrochés par un porte jarretelle. Un bustier enserrait sa fine taille et faisait pigeonné sa somptueuse poitrine, elle avait relevée ses cheveux seules quelques mèches tombaient négligemment le long de son visage. Elle était perchée sur des talons qui finissait de parfaire ce magnifique tableau. A la vision de sa femme vêtue de la sorte Santana perçut tout son corps se liquéfiait.

"Whouah! whouah Britt tu es ... tu es..."

Les joues de Britt venait de s'empourprer, elle percevait la chaleur des yeux sombres qui sillonnaient son corps.

"Tu es plutôt pas mal non plus ma jolie, la couleur te va à ravir!"

En prononçant ces quelques mots, elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la chaine et avait pressé le bouton, une musique langoureuse retentit dans la pièce.

"Je te demande de te tenir tranquille San. compris!"

La blonde commença à mouvoir son corps dans un ballet sensuel sous le regard de braise que lui lançait son amante. Elle ondulait ses hanches de manière équivoque, ses mains caressaient son propre corps passant de ses cuisses à sa poitrine en remontant jusqu'à sa chevelure dorée. Elle attrapa l'attache qui retenait les mèches prisonnières et ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait sentir toute l'excitation de sa femme au travers des yeux sombres qui la dévisageaient. Elle s'offrait entièrement à la brune qui appréciait visiblement le spectacle. Elle donnait toute son énergie et sa grâce afin de la satisfaire. La latina se disait qu'elle aurait pu passer des heures à scruter cette femme qui lui faisait le show le plus sexy qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Britt continuait à onduler suivant le rythme de la musique, ses mains passant le long de ses courbes remontant jusqu'à sa gorge, elle tenait la fermeture du bustier entre ses doigts et la fit descendre libérant sa blanche poitrine magnifique. l'hispanique, n'y tenant plus venait de se redresser, il fallait qu'elle la touche, qu'elle possède ce corps de ses mains mais sa réaction fut trop lente. Britt venait de s'empaler à califourchon sur elle et lui enserrait les poignets au dessus de la tête.

"Je me doutais que tu n'arriverai pas à te tenir tranquille" lui susurra t elle au creux de l'oreille.

"Mais j'ai tout prévue!" reprit elle

Elle glissa une main sous l'oreiller et fit apparaitre une paire de menottes qu'elle s'empressa d'enrouler autour des poignets de Santana. Celle ci se retrouva prisonnière des barreaux du lit de la blonde. La danseuse défit l'attache du soutien gorge de sa femme celle ci se situant sur l'avant entre ses deux seins et admira la superbe peau mate.

"En effet tu avais tout prévue..." gémit san

Elle entreprit de se relever et continua à gesticuler sensuellement devant sa femme qui était au summum de l'excitation. Son bas ventre était en feu et une douce électricité parcourait l'ensemble de son corps. Elle passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se régalait de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle aurait pu mourir heureuse si la dernière vision qu'elle voyait de ce monde était celle ci. Elle prenait la dimension de la chance qu'elle possédait de partager une telle relation avec la blonde. La musique s'arrêta soudainement.

"Je crois qu'il est grand temps de passer au choses sérieuses" dit britt

Elle approcha du lit telle une panthère prédatrice et débarrassa sa chérie du morceau de tissu qui recouvrait son sexe. ça y est elle était nue et offerte à son désir. "Dieu que c'est bon d'avoir le contrôle " pensa telle. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir sa belle. Elle revint se mettre en position sur son amante, ses cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches et entreprit de frôler son cou du bout de sa langue, suivant sa mâchoire elle descendait maintenant dans un feulement jusqu'à son ventre plat et ferme puis remonta à sa poitrine. Ses lèvres venaient de prendre le relais, elle s'attelait maintenant à couvrir ses seins de baisers enroulant les mamelons autour de sa langue. Santana ondulait à présent comme une folle sous les caresses de sa femme.

"Putain Britt tu me tues!"

Celle ci remonta à sa bouche et lui saisit la bouche dans un baiser appuyé. Leurs langues gesticulaient l'une contre l'autre, elles se dévoraient littéralement. La blonde rompit le baiser et la sonda de ses yeux azurs, son visage glissa doucement le long de ses formes jusqu' à envelopper son intimité de sa langue sans décrocher son regard du sien. La latina n'était plus que râles et gémissements. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de frôlements inutiles, elle avait assez jouée pour ce soir, il fallait qu'elle fasse l'amour à sa belle tout de suite et maintenant. Sa langue se délectait de l'intense humidité de la brune et parcourait son sexe tantôt appuyant sur son clitoris tantôt s'insérant en elle. Bientôt ses doigts longs et fins prirent la place de sa bouche s'enfonçant profondément dans ce corps qui n'attendait que ça. Ses doigts glissaient facilement dans l'intérieur doux et brûlant de sa femme. Son visage suivit le chemin inverse et vint se planter juste au dessus du sien. Elle voulait la voir, elle voulait profiter de la beauté de son visage ravagé par le plaisir ressenti. Quelle intensité que de posséder le pouvoir du plaisir de l'autre. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses yeux mi-clos tandis qu'elle continuait à la pénétrer profondément de manière discontinue. les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche firent accentués les vas et vients de la blonde et ses hanches se cambrèrent dans un dernier râle. La blonde laissa retomber son corps à côté du sien. Elle s'empara de sa bouche dans un dernier baiser qui se voulait tendre et amoureux et santana put y sentir le gout de sa propre jouissance.

"personne ne m'a jamais donné autant de plaisir de Britt" prononça la brune en reprenant son souffle.

"détaches moi et vite que je te rendes la pareille!"

Ce que fit la blonde. En effet ce soir là Santana lui avait amplement rendue la pareille. le souvenir de sa bouche charnue et sensuelle avait laissé des séquelles indélébiles sur l'entièreté de sa peau.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elles s'étaient blottis l'une contre l'autre quand Britt lui avait demander

"qu'est ce que tu voudrais de plus?"

En effet Santana ne désirait rien d'autre de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà.

"rien mon amour! vraiment rien! Tout ce que je veux c'est toi !"

Et elle s'était mis à fredonner de sa voix suave

"tout ce que je veux c'est toi... (All i want is you)"

"Tu sais Britt un jour quand je serai célèbre et riche, j'écrirai une chanson que je nommerai All i want is you et je te la dedicacerai comme ça tu sauras et tout le monde saura que tout ce que je veux c'est TOI et rien que toi pour toujours."

"Tu es la seule qui puisse me rendre heureuse."

"Moi aussi San tu me rends heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant"

Et puis elles s'étaient lancées dans une discussion pleine de ferveur sur la future potentielle grande carrière de la brune tout à la joie de s'inventer un avenir plein de rêves merveilleux.

Elle ouvrit le livret de l'album et vu de ses yeux le dédicace qui s'y trouvait "Pour B, All i want is you". A présent tout venait de lui revenir en mémoire, les souvenirs venaient de reprendre le devant de la scène et l'évidence lui apparut crue et flagrante. Elle avait besoin de san, elle la voulait intensément, viscéralement, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait vraiment compté encore et toujours et même une personne aussi adorable que John ne pourrait jamais la remplacer. Mais comment avait elle put croire qu'il pouvait en être autrement. C'était elle la seule et l'unique personne dont elle avait besoin sur terre. Son souffle venait de s'accélérer, il fallait qu'elle agisse trop de temps avait été gâchée. Peut être l'aide de quelqu'un lui serait utile mais oui bien sûr elle savait parfaitement qui ferait l'affaire, elle se rua sur son téléphone pour l'appeler. Quelques sonneries plus tard :

"Allo c'est Britt j'ai besoin de ton aide."

A la fin de la conversation elle raccrocha bien décidée à ne plus perdre un temps précieux qu'elle avait gâchée en croyant vivre sans la seule personne qu'elle ait vraiment aimer.

_**Quel pied j'ai pris en écrivant ce chapitre! j'espère de tout coeur qu'il sera partagé .Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui très vite la suite c'est promis et croyez moi je suis comme San je tiens mes promesses!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**I can't live without you**

Il était tôt ce matin là quand Santana Lopez ouvrit un œil décidément depuis un mois elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Elle ouvrit le store afin de laisser rentrer la lumière du soleil. Apparemment le temps était clément aujourd'hui. « C'est déjà ça » pensa-t-elle, elle avait prévue de s'accorder une petite journée de tranquillité. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle courait dans tous les sens. Ella avait enchainée les enregistrements au studio, la promotion de son album qui sortait le lundi même, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle le savait l'inactivité lui aurait fatale si elle n'avait pas été autant occupée ces dernières semaines, elle aurait eu vite fait de glisser dans une spirale infernale . Plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Britt. Elle avait rompu le contrat qui les liaient et Santana n'avait pas réagit. Elle l'avait laissé s'enfuir loin d'elle. La blonde avait fait son choix et elle n'avait pas souhaité lui courir après de peur d'être rejetée et humiliée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle avait géré son absence tant bien que mal mélangeant les moments euphoriques que lui procurer son début de carrière et les moments de tristesse intense qui la prenait soudainement sans prévenir. Au final elle avait mieux su gérer la situation que quand c'était elle qui était partie, elle avait moins souffert de culpabilité. Cette fois c'était elle qui se trouvait avec le statut de délaissée. Dans la vie il peut être pire de quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime plutôt que l'inverse. Elle n'aurait donc pas du se sentir responsable et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle n'avait pas su anticiper les choses avec Britt, elle s'était précipitée, elle aurait du lui laisser le temps de la réflexion, la laisser venir mais tout s'était enchainer trop vite. Elle avait commis des erreurs et elle les payait amèrement. La souffrance était bel et bien là, tapie au creux de son être et quand elle faisait surface elle souhaitait mourir tellement elle avait mal. Toutefois elle avait mieux encaisser le coup, elle avait grandit pendant ces quatre années et l'expérience de la vie qu'elle avait acquise lui permettait de faire face différemment.

Elle venait de passer un long moment dans la salle de bains, un peu de temps pour prendre soin d'elle lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle était maquillée, pomponnée le nez dans sa tasse de café une cigarette posée dans le cendrier distillée sa fumée à travers la pièce quand son portable avait sonné. C'était Quinn, elle avait insisté pour qu'elle se rejoigne pour le déjeuner « je ne t'ai pratiquement pas vu ce dernier mois, ne joue pas la star! viens déjeuner avec moi tu me manques » lui avait dit son amie. Et c'était vrai, elle avait pas trouvé beaucoup de temps à partager avec Quinn, elle avait donc accepté heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait prendre plaisir à la voir. Mais avant elle avait une chose importante à faire, elle venait de saisir une veste et s'engouffra dans le couloir de l'immeuble, une minute plus tard elle était en bas, elle filait tout droit chez Britt un paquet dans la main. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui ferait écouter l'album en avant première et elle allait tenir parole. Elle aurait juste préférée qu'elle puisse le faire ensemble mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait aussi tenu une autre promesse qu'elle lui avait faite il y a longtemps maintenant, elle avait mis toutes ses tripes pour lui écrire cette chanson, le producteur n'était pas très chaud pour qu'elle apparaisse dans l'album mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre et comme promis elle l'avait dédicacé à Britt.

Elle venait de poser le paquet pour la blonde quand elle le vit sortir de l'immeuble le grand brun, le petit ami de Britt, elle l'avait reconnu de suite, son visage était resté dans sa mémoire. Mon dieu à cet instant elle le détestait il était celui qui avait la chance de passer son temps avec la blonde, il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, il pouvait l'embrasser, il pouvait la toucher, lui faire l'amour. Elle put sentir son ventre se tordre de douleur. C'est complètement démolie qu'elle arriva à son rendez vous avec Quinn mais celle-ci comme à son habitude avait été d'un soutien formidable pour elle. Elle avait annulé ses rendez vous de l'après midi pour rester avec elle. Elle l'avait même laissé sortir 2 ou 3 sarcasmes sur Rachel sans la reprendre, bon sang qu'elle aimait cette fille. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle aurait eu la chance de posséder une telle amie.

Elle était rentrée chez elle quelque peu requinquée par les moments d'échanges avec Quinn.

Elle franchit la porte de son appartement quand son portable retentit dans son sac. Elle se mit à gratter comme une folle dans son sac. C'est fout le bordel qu'il peut y avoir dans les sacs à mains de ses dames! Elle finit par le trouver et décrocha

« San c'est Carlos! »

Elle s'était empressé de répondre, l'espace d'un instant elle avait cru que ce serait Britt. Mais non c'était Carlos, elle et lui avait sérieusement développé leur relation depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et Carlos avait été là pour lui remonter le moral quand elle avait eu besoin. C'était un type bien, drôle et sur qui elle avait pu compter. Il faisait désormais parti de sa vie et elle comptait bien qu'il y reste pour longtemps.

« Hey! Carlos ça va? »

« Ben mes élèves me rendent dingues comme d'hab sinon ça peut aller. Et toi ma jolie ça va? ? »

« j'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais bon… »

« j'ai besoin de te voir j'aimerai bien que tu passes à la salle. Les derniers élèves partent à 20 h tu crois que tu peux être là vers 20 h 30 et qui sait peut être ta journée finira mieux qu'elle a commencée »

« je viens de rentrer Carlos j'ai pas trop envie de sortir j'avais prévue de me reposer un peu »

« je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister, il faut que je te vois c'est important »

« Ok mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon latino préféré après mon père bien sûr! »

« merci ma latina préférée! enfin après ma mère mes sœurs ma grand-mère mes tantes. Putain je vis dans un monde de femmes moi! Normal que je sois devenu PD !» rétorqua-t-il en se marrant

« A toute ma jolie »

« A toute Carlos »

Elle était restée tranquillement chez elle en attendant d'aller rejoindre le chorégraphe. Les images à la télé défilant sous ses yeux sans qu'elle y prête une réelle importance. Bon sang elle se sentait complètement vidée. Elle avait déambulée jusqu'à la salle de danse du chorégraphe et avait été surprise en arrivant. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de la porte. Serait il possible que Carlos lui ai posé un lapin. Elle venait de poser la main sur la poignée et constata que la porte était ouverte. Elle pouvait entendre de la musique qui venait de la grande salle. Mais qu'est qu'est-ce que Carlos pouvait bien foutre dans le noir ? Elle avança passant devant le vestiaire qui était vide. Il y régnait un mélange d'odeur de transpiration et de gel douche. Elle entra dans la grande salle et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Brittany.

Elle était en train de danser face au miroir qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Son corps ondulait gracieusement dans des gestes délicats. Visiblement elle l'attendait mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre la musique et de se livrer à son activité favorite. Britt ne la vit pas tout de suite elle s'approcha doucement, elle eut presque craint de la déranger tellement celle-ci était envahit par ce qu'elle faisait. Britt ne la remarqua que quand elle fut à peine a quelques mètres. Bien qu'elles étaient plongées dans une semi obscurité elle put voir son regard qui la transperçait au travers du miroir situé devant elle. Santana vint plaquer son corps contre le sien et encercla ses hanches de ses mains. Britt étant grande et le visage de San se situait à la hauteur de ses épaules, elle déposa un léger baiser du bout des lèvres dans le bas de sa nuque et ferma les paupières, laissant le doux parfum vanillée remplir ses narines. elle la sentit frémir. Et la danseuse entreprit de recommencer des mouvements de bassin légers, la brune suivait ses balancements dans la lignée de son corps. Elles ondulaient maintenant dans un synchronisation parfaite. Britt fermait les yeux afin de mieux ressentir la mélodie mais surtout la pression du corps de la brune contre le sien ainsi que les battements qui s'échappaient de sa poitrine contre son dos. Elle voulait s' imprégner de chaque instant de ce moment, qui elle le savait, resterait à jamais un des plus important de son existence. Elle pourrait ainsi revivre dans son esprit cet instant et les sensations qui l'accompagne à volonté.

Santana remonta la main le long de ses courbes et celle ci vint s'introduire dans sa chevelure, la nuque de la blonde était maintenant complètement dégagée et elle percevait le souffle chaud de l'autre femme sur sa peau. Elle frôlait à présent la douce peau de son visage d'une main délicate, son index passa sur le bout de ses lèvres et Britt le lécha du bout de sa langue, les sensations partirent alors du bout de son doigt traversèrent son bras et redescendirent directement dans le bas de son ventre qui fut traversé d'un éclair. Elle aurait souhaité alors la retourner pour l'embrasser sauvagement mais l'heure était à la douceur, elle fit donc pivotée le corps de la danseuse dans un geste lent et vint plantée ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Leurs chairs étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre et leurs hanches continuaient à déambuler en parfaite osmose. Tout à coup la musique rendit sa dernière note et le silence prit le relais, elles pouvaient seulement entendre le feulement de leur souffle sortir de leurs bouches qui étaient à quelques millimètres. Et comme pour le baiser dans le parc ce fut Britt qui rompit le dernier écart qui les séparait et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Au contact de la chaleur des lèvres de sa partenaire, San sentit le feu se propager dans tout l'intérieur de son corps. Une flamme de désir se répandit dans tout son être lorsque Britt frôla ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. La main de Britt s'agrippa alors autour de sa nuque et la latina inclina la tête afin de pénétrer profondément sa bouche de sa langue. L'instant était magique et elles ne purent retenir leurs gémissements de plaisir en sentant leurs deux langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre. Les ongles de la blonde s'introduire dans la chevelure ébène tandis que ceux de la brune se plantaient dans la chair des ses épaules. Elles n'auraient su dire combien de temps avait durer ce baiser mais assez pour que leurs lèvres soient en manque l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles se décollèrent. Un bref regard fut échangé et leurs bouches revinrent se plaquer instantanément l'une contre l'autre. leurs doigts commencèrent à fuser de manière désordonnée respectivement sur toutes les parcelles de corps qu'elles trouvaient à leur portée s'enfonçant sous les morceaux de tissu cherchant au maximum le contact de la peau.

C'est Santana qui brisa l'étreinte la première et vint poser son front contre celui de sa partenaire. Il lui avait fallut toute la volonté du monde pour couper court ce moment de plaisir.

"Pas ici Britt, pas comme ça, on va chez moi..." avait t elle murmuré.

La blonde hocha le menton pour lui signaler son accord et la prit alors par la main, attrapa son sac rapidement et pressa le pas jusqu'à la sortie. Britt saisit la clé que carlos lui avait confié dans sa poche et referma derrière elle, laissant les murs du bâtiment vide de leur présence. La brune héla un taxi qui s'arrêta et elles s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule. Elles étaient installées flanc contre flanc dans le taxi qui les emmenait chez la chanteuse. Santana était ravagée par le désir lié à la proximité de leur deux corps, elle jeta un oeil dans le rétro et aperçut le regard du chauffeur qui fixait la route. N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers la blonde, frôla son visage de sa main et ses lèvres qui était déjà en manque d'elle plongèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser surprit d'abord Britt mais elle se mit rapidement à le lui rendre. Elles s'embrassaient maintenant passionnément à l'arrière de ce taxi se fichant éperdument du chauffeur qui pouvait les voir dans le rétroviseur. La bouche de Santana trouva le chemin de la tendre chair du cou de la danseuse et s'appliqua à la couvrir de baisers fougueux tandis que ses mains venaient de passer sous son tee shirt et caressait son ventre. Les yeux de la blonde se fermèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de plaisir, elle sentit un liquide brûlant envahir son entrejambe. Cette fille la rendait complètement dingue.

"Hum! hum!" toussota le chauffeur. elles venaient d'arriver à destination, San lui tendit un billet qu'elle sortit de son sac évitant son regard le plus possible de peur de se sentir extrêmement gênée.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées dans le hall de l'immeuble pour reprendre l'étreinte entamée dans le taxi. Elles venaient de pénétrer l'ascenseur sans stopper de se couvrir de baisers. Le corps de Santana se retrouva coincé au fond contre le mur tandis que sa belle avait passé les mains sous le tissu de son haut et empoigné ses seins en lui dévorant le lobe de l'oreille avec dextérité. la danseuse sentit la pression des deux mains sur ses fesses et les gémissements gutturaux qui traduisaient l'extase de sa partenaire ce qui l'excita au plus au point. Leur désirs avaient atteint des summums lorsqu'elles avaient franchies la porte de l'appartement, elles savaient que le dénouement approchait et la tension sexuelle avait atteint des records. Leurs deux corps valsèrent jusque dans la chambre et San poussa la blonde sur son lit. Elle s'arrêta une seconde le temps d'apprécier l' instant fugace de bonheur qu'elle ressentait, Britt était là, étendue sur son lit et aller lui faire l'amour. Elle en avait rêvée tellement de fois depuis ces quatre dernières années qu'elle voulait prendre conscience que tout ceci n' était pas un songe.

"Mon dieu tu es si belle..." susurra t elle.

Elle ôta délicatement l'ensemble de ses vêtements tandis que Britt faisait de même sans jamais cesser de se scruter de regards profonds. La tension entre les deux femmes était palpable, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. San vint s'allonger de la façon la plus tendre qu'elle put sur le corps de la blonde et leurs langues se frôlèrent dans un baiser plein de délicatesse. Elles s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de faire encore durer le plaisir en retardant l'instant. Mais bien vite elles furent rattrapées par le désir qui dévorait leurs sens. Leurs lèvres avaient trouvées respectivement le chemin de leur gorges et embrassait, léchaient tout ce qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Elles frottaient leur intimité sur leurs cuisses qui s'étaient glissées naturellement entre leurs jambes. Elle formait un tout au travers du désir qu'elles échangeaient. La bouche de Santana venait relâcher la gorge blanche pour se poser sur la poitrine de la blonde qu'elle s'escrimait à lécher et à mordre délicatement. Cette femme possédait vraiment une bouche faite pour l'amour. Ses lèvres pleines et charnues recouvraient le mamelon de la blonde qu'elle entourait de gestes vifs de la langue. Sa main descendit le long du corps et elle pénétra de deux doigts l'intérieur brûlant du sexe de la blonde qui se redressa direct en poussant un râle. Elle entama des mouvements lents et profonds dans le corps de Britt qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa tête mais bien vite elle fit également descendre une de ses mains sur la peau sombre de la brune et la pénétra à son tour.

Il fallait qu'elle la touche elle aussi, elle voulait qu'elle partage ce plaisir ensemble. Suite à ça leurs corps se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs doigts continuaient d'envahir toujours plus en profondeur leurs intimités appuyant fermement sur l'endroit le plus sensible qui s'y trouvait. A présent elles se mangeaient la bouche voracement dans un baiser brouillon ponctué de gémissements mais qui traduisait la jouissance de tous leurs êtres. Elles poursuivirent leurs ébats, la sueur avait désormais pris possession de leur peau et leurs corps s'agitaient violemment l'un contre l'autre. Britt était au bord de l'extase lorsque sa belle posa son pouce sur son clitoris le faisant rouler tout en continuant à l'envahir de sa main experte, elle sentit un éclair traverser son corps en poussant un dernier cri. San retira sa main et retomba en arrière sur le lit, la blonde vint coller sa peau contre la sienne sans jamais enlever ses doigts qui continuait de s'insérer toujours et encore dans son intimité qui s'était considérablement resserrée sur sa main. Elle profita du spectacle de l'extase de sa partenaire dont le corps étaient parcouru de soubresauts. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle la trouvait la plus belle. L'orgasme approchait et elle s'évertua de son bras fin et musclé de donner le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et la fit venir dans un tout dernier cri.

Elles prirent place dans les bras l'une de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle comme elles pouvaient.

"Je t'aime tellement Britt... je suis tellement désolée qu'on ait perdu autant de temps."

"Chut... n'y penses plus mon amour maintenant ce qui compte c'est le présent et je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir... jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça." Britt n'avait pas envie de parler du passé, elle aurait tout le temps plus tard. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était ce qui se passait ici et maintenant.

"Mais je ne m'enfuirais plus je t'en fais la promesse." lui dit la brune qui venait de se redresser en plongeant son regard dans le sien et la blonde sut qu'elle disait vrai. Elle scellèrent cette promesse dans un tendre baiser.

_**Mon dieu mon dieu! Que c'est jouissif d'écrire un tel chapitre. Je comptais faire durer un chapitre de plus mais j'avais tellement hâte qu'elles se retrouvent que je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Je pense quand même écrire un petit épilogue histoire de clore cette histoire qui m'a apporter tellement de satisfaction à l'écriture. Je planche déjà sur le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui sera quelque peu différente même si ce sera toujours brittanesque of course. A très vite pour un petit épilogue histoire de finir dignement. Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de prendre le temps de me lire et d y aller de leur petit commentaire. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Voilà maintenant un quart d'heure que Britt était en train d'attendre à la terrasse du café. Le printemps était arrivé depuis quelques jours, un rayon lumineux caressait son visage, le soleil était au rendez vous contrairement à la personne qu'elle attendait qui visiblement était en retard. Elle allait consultée son portable quand elle le vit arrivé, le jeune homme brun. John s'excusa de son retard et pris place face à elle après avoir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. ça faisait maintenant quasiment deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. La rupture n'avait pas été évidente pour lui. Ce jour là quand il avait découvert le paquet dans la boite à lettres, il l'avait emmené au travail, il se doutait de ce qu'il contenait et avait hésité à le remettre à Britt mais de quel droit ne l'aurait il pas fait? Il s'était donc ravisé et était rentré à la pause déjeuner le déposer à leur appartement. Ce soir là quand il était rentré à leur appartement le silence l'avait saisi il avait compris de suite pourquoi Britt ne s'y trouvait pas. La lecture de la petite note stipulant "je suis désolée" avait vite confirmé ses doutes. Il venait de perdre son amour, sa blonde, il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui mais tout l'amour, toute l'attention qu'il lui avait offert n'avait suffit. Elle aimait une autre personne.

Britt l'avait appelé le lendemain et elle était passée. Ils avaient peu échangés ce jour-là, tenter de la convaincre aurait été vain, il le savait. Il avait fallu qu'il mobilise toute son énergie pour ne pas craquer, pleurer, supplier. Il était resté digne. Ils avaient finalement conclus que Britt passerait chercher ses affaires et Lord Tubbington en début de semaine pendant qu'il serait au travail. Les mois qui avaient suivis il s'était accroché à son travail comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il avait appris doucement à faire le deuil de cette histoire sur laquelle il avait misée beaucoup. Et maintenant il était là devant lui, elle paraissait rayonnante et épanouie, son bonheur lui sauta au visage et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé en être l'instigateur.

"Salut" avait elle prononcé un peu gênée.

"Salut... si je t'ai appelé après tout ce temps c'est parce que je m'en vais Britt. On est arrivés ici ensemble et je me voyais pas repartir en Australie sans te revoir et te dire au revoir."

"Je suis contente que tu m'ai appelé. ça me fait plaisir de te voir, sincèrement!" et en effet, elle avait appréhendée de le voir mais tout de suite il était là devant elle et elle était heureuse de sa présence.

"Tu sais j'ai beaucoup culpabilisée de la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées, j'ai souvent pensé à toi mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'appeler. Tu m'as manqué..." une fois encore les paroles étaient sincères.

"ça n'aurait rien changer et tu le sais. Tu m'as fait souffrir, Britt mais je sais que c'était pas volontaire si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai tourné la page et ça fait du bien de te voir. Dis moi que tu es heureuse?"

"Oui je le suis. je le suis vraiment"

"C'est tout ce qui importe alors..."

Puis ils avaient partagés sur ce qu'avaient été leurs vies pendant ces deux années. La blonde avait évité de prononcer le nom de Santana mais John avait bien compris qu'elle partageait encore sa vie avec la brune. La gêne des premiers instants avait laissé place à une complicité amicale et en définitif ils s'étaient quittés en se serrant dans les bras chacun souhaitant à l'autre le meilleur pour le futur. Leurs au revoir sonnaient plus comme des adieux et ils en avaient conscience. La page de leur relation venait d'être définitivement tournée, il en resterait de bons souvenirs pour chacun.

C'est le coeur lèger que Britt rentra chez elle. Elle habitait toujours l'appartement dans lequel elle était venue s'installer voilà deux ans avec Santana. C'était d'ailleurs plus chez elle maintenant que chez la brune. San était sur la route depuis plus d'un an, elle avait parcourut le territoire américain pour sa tournée de concerts et elle avait passé peu de temps ici la dernière année contrairement à la danseuse qui était resté sur New York. C'était ici que sa vie s'était déroulée. Elle avait souhaité dans un premier temps accompagner sa belle sur la tournée mais après discussion, elle avait compris que cela aurait été une erreur. San lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de son départ il y a quatre ans, elle avait voulut plus que tout que Britt mène la vie dont elle rêvait. Elle avait eu peur que ses propres ambitions prennent le pas sur les siennes, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui. Et Britt savait quelle avait raison, en plus il existait bien des moyens pour rester en contact . Elles avaient passées des heures au téléphone, sur internet au travers d'une webcam et s'étaient retrouvées aussi souvent que possible dans des hôtels un peu partout dans le pays. San était rentrée à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité. Elles avaient ressenties plus d'une fois le manque physique l'une de l'autre mais leurs retrouvailles en avaient été que toujours plus agréables.

La blonde n'avait pas regrettée d'être rester à New York, elle avait été retenu pour un spectacle de type cabaret qui marchait très fort depuis plus d'un an. Ils allaient donner les dernières représentations la semaine prochaine et Britt avait pris tant de plaisir à faire partie de ce projet qu'elle était un peu triste que ce soit la fin. Fort heureusement elle avait déjà en vue un autre travail à partir de la rentrée, elle avait été engagée pour tourner dans une série qui mélangeait la danse et le chant. Finalement ce qu'elle avait appris au glee club allait lui servir de plus elle s'était découvert un certain talent pour la comédie. Le projet était ambitieux et novateur et était promis à un grand succès du moins elle l'espérait. le tournage était situé à Los Angeles et c'est donc naturellement qu'elles avaient décidées de s'y installer dans le courant de l'été. Ici ou ailleurs il n'y avait pas de différence pour Santana et puis il était devenue difficile pour elle de vivre dans cette appartement trop de fans savait qu'elle logeait ici et faisait le pied de grue devant chez elle. Elles allaient donc rejoindre le quartier des villas de Los Angeles ou la chanteuse y trouverait plus de tranquillité et y travailler sereinement sur son prochaine opus.

Britt venait de finir de ranger et d'astiquer l'appartement, comme à chaque fois que San rentrait, elle se trouvait dans un état d'excitation tel qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe tellement les minutes s'égrenaient à une lenteur déconcertante. Lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis dans la serrure de l'entrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter jusqu'à la porte. La brune n'eut même pas le temps de déposer son sac que Britt était déjà pendue à son cou, ses affaires tombèrent toutes seules de ses mains et elle enlaça la taille de la blonde. Britt déposa de rapides baisers sur son visage, recula sa tête de quelques centimètres et plongea ses yeux azurs dans les siens.

"Moi aussi tu m'as manqué amour" dit san en resserrant son emprise sur son corps.

Et bien vite comme à chacune de leur retrouvaille le manque physique repris le dessus. Elles n'arrivaient jamais à discuter en premier lieu, à chaque fois l'attirance mutuelle de leurs deux corps était plus forte que tout le reste. Les échanges verbaux pouvaient se faire par téléphone mais ce support ne permettait pas de se toucher, se sentir, de faire l'amour aussi très vite, elles se retrouvèrent étendues sur le canapé, plaquées l'une contre l'autre, gémissant de concert grâce aux baisers et caresses qu'elles échangeaient. Ce premier ébat était toujours des plus passionné et bestial, elles savaient qu'elles feraient l'amour de façon plus romantique plus tard. L'éloignement de deux semaines ne permettait pas les petits attentions bien qu'elles étaient quand même à l'écoute du désir de l'autre. Dans ces moments là, elles se livraient systématiquement le même combat à savoir qui serait la première qui posséderait l'autre et comme bien souvent c'est la latina qui avait gagné la lutte pour le pouvoir. La blonde avait rendue les armes rapidement et Santana était déjà en train de tirer sur son jean pour l'en délester. Elle se demandait parfois si la danseuse ne la laissait pas volontairement prendre les rennes en premier.

Elle remonta le long de sa jambe en parsemant celle ci de baisers et vint planter son visage au dessus du sien, ses pupilles lui lancèrent un regard des plus sulfureux et Britt sentit son bas ventre se contractait et son sexe humide d'une chaleur qui la brulait. San tira sur son tee shirt et le fit basculer par dessus sa tête. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver la peau à nue en dessous, elle inspecta d'un oeil lubrique la magnifique poitrine qui se soulevait dans un rythme lent, humidifia sa lèvre supérieur de sa langue et pénétra la bouche de la blonde de cette dernière. La pointe des seins de Britt frottait sur le tissu de son haut et elle pouvait sentir les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec toujours plus d'intensité. Elle se redressa à califourchon sur sa femme et envoya valser ses propres vêtements qui recouvraient le haut de son corps. Elle s'attelait à parsemer son cou de baisers voraces pendant que leurs peaux se frottaient l'une à l'autre dans un rythme effréné. Sa bouche effectua une descente le long du corps de sa belle enveloppa au passage un téton de sa langue et le mordit doucement ce qui fit sortir un profond gémissement de sa bouche. Ses lèvres embrassaient à présent son intimité au travers de la culotte de la blonde qui gigotait son bassin pour plus de pression. Finalement elle fit descendre le tissu jusqu'à ses pieds et vint la délivrer de son excitation parcourant goulument l'ensemble des replis de son sexe. Elle vint trouver le point sensible et entama une série de longues lèches appuyées sur la zone. Elle pénétra son corps de ses doigts sans détacher sa langue de son clitoris et y retrouva cette sensation de velours qu'elle aimait tant. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapide et sa femme poussa un cri orgasmique sous la pression buccale et tactile qu'elle venait de lui infliger. L'orgasme était à la hauteur du manque ressenti durant ces deux longues semaines. Britt prit une petite minute pour se remettre de ses émotions et à son tour elle mit toute son énergie et tout son amour pour apporter satisfaction à sa femme.

Il était deux heures du matin et leurs corps demandait grâce. Elle avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la soirée la fatigue des étreintes qui s'étaient enchainées se faisait ressentir. Britt était étendue nue le long du corps de la brune, son visage posé au creux de son bras.

"Je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'on dorme jolie brune, ta fougue m'a épuisée, en plus on a une grosse journée qui nous attend demain"

En effet demain un événement important aller se produire pas tant pour elle mais pour des êtres qui leur étaient précieux.

"J'en reviens toujours pas que Quinn se fasse passer la corde au cou par cette naine de Rachel" Dit San

"Dis pas ça San" lui rétorqua Britt d'un regard accusateur.

"Ma parole! on dirait Quinn. Allez c'est le dernier soir ou je peux dire ce genre de truc sur Rachel demain elle va épouser la meilleure et seule amie que j'ai eu alors après faudra que je maitrise mes propos"

"Oui c'est ça Santana Lopez va arrêter de Déblatérer sur Rachel Berry! Je suis pas si naive que ça mon coeur!" sourit britt

"Je vais faire des efforts on va dire..."

Une minute de silence s'empara de la pièce. Elle pensait toutes les deux à la même chose. Un jour ce serait leur tour de franchir le pas. San y avait beaucoup réfléchi elle ferait surement sa demande à Britt dans le courant de l'été. Elle avait envisagée quelque chose de pas trop grandiloquent mais de romantique à l'image de leur amour qui était une telle évidence. Finalement même si leur relation était unique et magique, elles étaient été comme beaucoup de gens, elles s'aimaient tout simplement. Leur amour méritait quelque chose de grand mais elle s'emploierait à en faire quelque de gigantesque à chaque instant de leur quotidien, à chaque instant de la réalité qu'elle partagerait. Une vérité s'imposait, elle n'avait pas besoin des liens sacrés du mariage pour faire de leurs vies une joie d'être ensemble, ce serait uniquement un plus. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se faire de promesses verbalement. Le soir ou elles s'étaient retrouvées à la salle de danse de Carlos, elle avaient instantanément compris qu'elles ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

San resserra son étreinte sur le corps de sa femme et lui murmura un "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille avant de partir au pays des songes.

_** Encore merci à ceux et celles qui ont suivis cette petite histoire. je posterai rapidement le début d'une nouvelle aventure que j'espère vous serez nombreux(ses) à apprécier.**_


End file.
